Dulce o Travesura (Something Wicked)
by Sandra Strickland
Summary: Arnold trata de evitar que Curly y Helga visiten un hospital mental abandonado la noche de Halloween, pero termina siendo empujado justo al centro del lío. Traducción de Something Wicked original de Heidi Patacki.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de Autor. Siempre quise hacer un fanfic de Halloween por lo que hice este plot un poco genuinamente 'creepy', aunque también encontrarán la adecuada dosis de romance. Más que nada quería enfocarme en la personalidad del Arnold adolescente, tratando de hacerlo lucir como un verdadero jovencito (o sea, aún obsesionado con hacer el bien y siempre preocupado por el bienestar de los otros, no sólo sus amigos). Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Feliz Halloween!

* * *

**Dulce o Travesura  
**

**(Something Wicked de Heidi Patacki)**

* * *

Arnold corría por la selva, empujando hojas y ramas fuera de su camino y jadeando de agotamiento. Algo iba persiguiéndolo - no estaba seguro de lo que era, - pero sabía que quería hacerle daño. Podía oír las sólidas pisadas detrás de él mientras corría, pero temía darse la vuelta. Podía sentir detrás de él el aliento de la persona o cosa que lo perseguía a través del espeso follaje.

De repente llegó a un claro lodoso. Tropezó y cayó en el barro a pesar de intentar evitarlo, sus manos se hundieron hasta las muñecas. Presa del pánico, se levantó y siguió corriendo, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña chozuela improvisada más delante en el claro. Se quedó mirándola, incapaz de moverse. Se olvidó por completo de lo que lo había estado persiguiendo – ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba moviéndose por entre la frondosa selva detrás de él. Se limpió las embarradas manos en los pantalones, y se acercó a la pequeña casucha.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, su respiración se detuvo. Esta no podía ser - ¿o sí? ¿Podía esta alocada carrera haberlo llevado exactamente al lugar que había estado buscando? Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás, con el corazón acelerado de pensar que fuera posible. Sacó el gastado mapa que había encontrado en el diario de su padre hacía cinco años, lo desdobló y lo apretó contra su pecho para que le diera suerte. Podía sentirlo ahora - este era el lugar. El lugar en el que por fin encontraría a sus padres.

Se armó de valor antes de entrar al interior - no estaba seguro de por qué, pero estaba nervioso. Se dijo que no debía estarlo, que cuando entrara encontraría a sus padres, quienes se pondrían locos de alegría al verlo, y que entonces iban a regresar con él a los Estados Unidos, a su casa, a donde pertenecían.

Se inclinó hacia delante e hizo a un lado la tela raída que cubría la puerta.

Tan pronto como entró en la choza, un terrible hedor se alzó a su encuentro. Luego, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz del interior, el estómago se le revolvió: sentados en una cama baja apoyada contra la pared opuesta había dos esqueletos putrefactos.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, o vomitar, o salir tambaleándose de la cabaña, uno de los esqueletos sacudió su cabeza y lo miró.

"Arnold," dijo la ruda y enojada voz de una mujer "Llegas tarde."

* * *

.

Arnold se despertó con un grito ahogado, se dio la vuelta y casi se cayó de la cama. Rodó sobre su espalda y se frotó los ojos, como si pudiera deshacerse del recuerdo de la pesadilla solo con barrerla de sus ojos. Pero nunca podría olvidarlo – lo sabía bastante bien ya. Había estado teniendo el mismo sueño al menos una vez al mes durante los últimos dos años.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose enfermo y asustado. Su corazón latía acelerado, su frente estaba empapada con una fina capa de sudor. Respirando hondo, trató de calmarse. _No es más que __un sueño_, se dijo, arrojando las mantas a un lado y saliendo de la cama.

Pero era más que un sueño, y lo sabía. La pesadilla representaba todas sus inseguridades y decepciones respecto a sus padres, respecto a ese estúpido mapa, respecto a ese lugar aterrador y misterioso en el que habían desaparecido. Hacía cinco años, cuando tenía diez años de edad, había encontrado un mapa en el diario de su padre - un mapa del que había asumido- eventualmente lo conduciría al hallazgo de sus padres perdidos. Pero en cambio, cuando su abuelo y él lo llevaron a la policía, estos abrieron el viejo archivo de personas desaparecidas, pero del mapa no habían sacado absolutamente nada. Agentes policiacos fueron a América del Sur, pero volvieron afirmando que la ubicación en el mapa simplemente no existía.

Arnold nunca se lo había creído. Una parte de él todavía infantilmente pensaba que si tomaba el mapa e iba a Sudamérica sería capaz de encontrar a sus padres, aunque nadie más pudiera. Sentía que los había decepcionado al dar el mapa a la policía en lugar de tomar el reto de buscarlos por su cuenta. Sentía como si los había dejado morir.

Pero ¿qué podía haber hecho? No era más que un niño de diez años cuando encontró el mapa, y sus abuelos hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado, que habían dado a sus padres por muertos, les habían llorado y trataban de seguir adelante. Consideraban las esperanzas de Arnold de que sus padres todavía estuvieran vivos como la ingenuidad de un niño pequeño, igual que todos los demás. El ir con la policía fue lo más que habían estado dispuestos a hacer, e incluso si hubieran querido buscar la ubicación del mapa como Arnold proponía, no tenían el dinero para viajar a América del Sur; y ni hablar tampoco de que ya no tenían la resistencia física necesaria para peinar la selva.

Arnold tomó su bata y la toalla y se dirigió al baño, suspirando y todavía tratando de sacudirse la persistente presencia de su recurrente pesadilla. Cada vez que tenía ese sueño pasaba de nuevo por ese ciclo: primero el sentimiento de culpa, luego el golpe con la realidad. Como los demás, la parte racional de sí mismo le decía que sus padres habían muerto. Pero eso no lograba hacer retroceder su idealista ilusión - a pesar de que no los recordaba en lo absoluto- no podía dejarlos ir.

Se duchó, fue a su habitación y se sentó frente a su computadora. Le gustaba ver el estado del tiempo en línea antes de vestirse - era el tipo de hábito nerd del que Gerald se burlaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba estar preparado, y además era práctico. El sitio web que frecuentaba le dijo que bajaría hasta los dieciocho grados al atardecer - Arnold miró la fecha en su calendario de escritorio y vio que ya era finales de octubre, el día antes de Halloween.

La idea de Halloween lo animó un poco. Siempre le había gustado ese festejo, y este año continuaría con sus tradiciones habituales: iría a la fiesta de disfraces de Rhonda Lloyd, donde tenía previsto en vestirse como Luke Skywalker este año. Phoebe le había ayudado a hacer el traje - ella iría como la Princesa Leia, y Gerald sería Han Solo. El trío de mejores amigos siempre hacían trajes en grupo - el año pasado habían ido de Mario, Luigi y Peach. Arnold había sido Luigi - él solía ser la tercera rueda, incluso en Halloween, desde que Gerald y Phoebe habían comenzado a salir formalmente al final de la secundaria. Se decía que no le importaba, y en realidad así era - pero la realidad era que en el fondo ya deseaba conseguirse una novia para sí mismo.

Arnold pensó en Lila mientras se ponía un sweater azul marino y un par de jeans. Había estado postergando la posibilidad de tener novia con la esperanza de salir con ella, pero ella había estado negando persistentemente sus intentos desde el día uno. Todavía eran amigos, pero no tan cercanos como lo habían sido cuando eran más chicos. Lila salía con chicos mayores ahora – fornidos jugadores de futbol que se llamaban 'Kip', 'Bud' y otros nombres por el estilo. Era la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela, por supuesto; y Arnold se decía a sí mismo que era un tonto por seguir esperando por ella – es decir, nunca había tenido una novia real porque todavía esperaba que ella cambiara de parecer, ¡como si fuera a hacerlo algún día! Se decía a sí mismo todos los días que se olvidara de eso, pero luego al volver a caminar junto a ella por los pasillos y verla dirigirle esa increíble sonrisa, volvía a hacerse ilusiones.

.

Diciéndose a sí mismo, como de costumbre, que debería quitarse de la cabeza a Lila, Arnold agarró sus libros y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Él tomó una Pop Tart de la alacena y se despidió de sus abuelos, encaminándose a la escuela.

Era una brillante y fresca mañana de otoño, y el aire frío se sentía bien en sus mejillas. Apartó de sus pensamientos a sus padres y el ser un miserable fracasado en el departamento del amor, y trató de concentrarse para el examen de geografía que estaría tomando en cuanto llegara a la escuela. Había estudiado toda la noche con Phoebe y Gerald, y se sentía preparado, gracias a tarjetas de estudio bien diseñadas de Phoebe.

Arnold vio a alguien caminando por delante, y sus pasos se desaceleraron. Era Helga Pataki. Esta era siempre la parte incómoda de su paseo matinal - Helga vivía más arriba por su calle, a medio camino entre la preparatoria y el Sunset Arms. Por lo general se cruzaba en su camino por la mañana - ella siempre caminaba lento, pateando basura de la calle mientras avanzaba, casi como si quisiera retrasar eternamente el llegar a su destino. Arnold nunca podía decidir si saludarla o si simplemente seguir caminando y pasarla, fingiendo que no la veía. A veces, cuando le hablaba, era al menos razonablemente decente, murmurando respuestas a su conversación, pero otras veces de plano lo miraba furiosa y avanzaba a grandes zancadas dejándolo atrás. Aunque sabía que no debería afectarlo, sus temperamentales reacciones siempre herían sus sentimientos - ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo mal?- Helga ahora era bastante educada, aunque intencionadamente distante, con el resto de la antigua pandilla del barrio en los últimos años. Pero todavía trataba a Arnold como un parásito que quería quitar de en medio y tirarlo lejos.

"Hey, Helga," Arnold llamó, a sabiendas de que probablemente sería infructuoso, pero decidió intentarlo de todos modos.

_'Realmente debería __aprender a __darme por vencido__ con cierta __gente'_, pensó, cuando Helga dio la vuelta y rodó los ojos. Helga y Lila nunca iban a cambiar, se dijo, mirando al suelo.

"Hey, perdedor, ¿qué hay de nuevo?" Helga respondió sin ganas mientras Arnold la alcanzaba. Bajó la velocidad y cayó en paso con ella. No sabía si estaba siendo amistosa o hostil - tal vez con Helga no había alguna diferencia.

"No mucho", respondió en un murmullo, resintiendo el hecho de que permitía que lo llamara perdedor. Con cualquier otro se hubiera enojado y se marcharía, pero con Helga - bueno, por alguna razón siempre dejaba que ella se saliera con la suya al tratarlo como basura.

"¿Estudiaste para el examen de geografía?" Preguntó, recordando que ella estaba en su misma clase.

"No, _Papá_," Helga gruñó sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos de nuevo. "No soy una perfecta estudiante como tú, me temo."

"¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!" Arnold insistió, con las mejillas encendidas de color rosa por la frustración y, aunque fuera infundada, auténtica vergüenza. _¿Realmente sonaba así, como si la estuviera regañando?_

"Curly y yo fuimos a la casa embrujada en Watkinsville anoche", dijo Helga con tranquilidad, con un tono que sugería que pensaba que su tiempo se había gastado mucho más sabiamente. "Fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, por supuesto", agregó.

"Por supuesto," Arnold murmuró, preguntándose si había algo que Helga no considerara una completa pérdida de tiempo. Echó un vistazo a los libros que llevaba y vio dos volúmenes de poesía - Alan Ginsburg y Gregory Corso. Él abrió la boca para preguntarle sobre su afición por los escritores de la generación beat, pero en su lugar algo inesperado fue lo que salió de su boca:

"¿Así que Curly y tú están saliendo?" preguntó, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido en el momento en que se escuchó decirlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, Curly y Helga pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, siempre sentados en la que llamaban 'La Mesa de los Rechazados' en la cafetería, a veces acompañados por Brainy y Eugene, a quienes ignoraban o fastidiaban, respectivamente. Pero incluso si estuvieran saliendo, ¿a él qué le importaba?

"¡No!" Helga escupió al instante, forzando una risa confundida. "¡Diablos, no! Quiero decir, Curly me cae bien y todo ¡¿Pero salir con él?! Ugh! Es como - mi hermano o algo así. Y, además," Añadió, "Está enamorado de Rhonda Lloyd, el idiota."

"¿Todavía?" Arnold preguntó con incredulidad.

"No le digas que te dije eso," dijo Helga rápidamente, deteniéndose en seco. Arnold también se detuvo, se quedó de pie, mirándola - eran casi de la misma estatura, para su disgusto. Helga tenía la estatura normal para una chica - alrededor de uno sesenta y ocho, - y la de Arnold era normal, también - para una chica. Todos los otros chicos de sus clases se habían disparado hasta rondar el uno ochenta durante el verano, incluso Eugene. Pero Arnold parecía destinado a ser un 'hombre pequeño," como su abuelo solía llamarlo.

"Está totalmente obsesionado con ella," Helga soltó, como si no pudiera contenerlo ya dentro de su pecho y necesitara sacarlo. "Es tan malditamente molesto. Quiero decir, ¿qué sentido tiene? Como si Rhonda se dignara a mirar en su dirección."

Arnold sonrió ante el uso de la palabra 'dignarse.' Siempre le había gustado escuchar hablar a Helga, incluso cuando lo estuviera humillando con sus palabras. Ella tenía el vocabulario de un escritor, mientras que la mayoría de los otros chicos apenas si decían algo más allá que palabras como 'jodido' y 'no me digas?!' y '¡que padre!'.

"¿No admiras el sueño romántico e imposible?" Le preguntó Arnold, pensando en su propia patética obsesión con Lila. Helga se encogió un poco.

"No he dicho eso", dijo ella, apartando la mirada de él, y mirando hacia la calle. Su escuela estaba a sólo unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Ya había chicos rodeando los escalones de la entrada en los grupos habituales, pasando el rato y platicando antes de que la campana para el primer período sonara.

"¿No estás arruinando tu reputación?" Helga le preguntó bruscamente, mirándolo con una mirada desafiante.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Hablando conmigo," dijo Helga con un bufido. "Tú, el Sr. Popular, amado por todos, hablando con un bicho raro."

"Tú no eres un bicho raro," dijo Arnold con severidad, sorprendido. A él siempre le había parecido que Helga era quien consideraba bichos raros a todos los otros chicos de la escuela - era seguro que parecía evitar a todos como si fueran la peste,- excepto a Curly, incluso evitaba a su ex mejor amiga, Phoebe.

"Tú sabes que no me fijo en esas cosas," dijo Arnold en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo, a la parte superior de su cabeza mientras ella miraba sus zapatos.

"Lo sé," Helga murmuró en voz baja.

Ella se alejó hacia la escuela entonces, con su ritmo rápido, con las manos en los bolsillos de su largo y andrajoso suéter púrpura. Arnold la vio marcharse, entonces escuchó la campana de advertencia para el primer periodo y cayendo en la cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su examen de geografía se echó a correr hacia su salón de clases.

* * *

.

Esa misma tarde, Arnold llevaba su almuerzo en una bandeja hacia fuera, hacia el patio de la escuela, donde los estudiantes de segundo año y tercer año de prepa almorzaban. Había sido una de las ventajas más agradables de llegar a décimo grado ya que el año pasado habían estados obligados a almorzar en la lúgubre cafetería, con el resto de los estudiantes de primer año. Observó a los de cuarto año salir a través de la cerca de malla que rodeaba el patio; a ellos se les permitía salir de la escuela para almorzar. Se dio cuenta de que Ruth McDougal iba entre ellos, riendo con un chico alto de gafas que llevaba su brazo colgando sobre sus hombros. Arnold recordó que estuvo enamorado platónicamente alguna vez de Ruth y sonrió para sus adentros. Se volvió hacia su mesa habitual y vio a Lila, su actual amor platónico, de pie justo al lado del banco de concreto donde él habitualmente se sentaba. Se tragó feliz y nerviosamente el nudo en la garganta que le producía verla y se dirigió hacia ella.

"¡Hey, Lila!" dijo, sonriéndole y poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa. Phoebe y Gerald estaban sentados en el banco frente a él, Phoebe envuelta en la chaqueta de cuero de Gerald y Gerald mordiendo enorme sándwich cubano que había traído para el almuerzo.

"Hola, Arnold, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó Lila, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Arnold se derritió, las rodillas tambaleándose un poco. Esos profundos ojos marrones, esas pecas adorables, ese rojo y precioso cabello, esos…. Se sonrojó y se obligó a no dejar que sus ojos se perdieran más allá de su cuello, donde también había sido bastante bendecida ahora que se había hecho mayor.

"Muy bien", dijo. "¿Cómo te fue en el examen de geografía?"

"¡Oh, estuvo tan difícil!" Lila exclamó, su expresión de tierna mascota era tan encantadora ahora como siempre antes. "Pero estudié anoche en la biblioteca, por lo que espero al menos pasarlo."

"Estoy seguro de que te va a ir mejor que eso, Lila," dijo Arnold, sabiendo que estaba siendo característicamente humilde. Lila casi rivalizaba con Phoebe por las más altas calificaciones en su clase.

"Hubo algunas preguntas inesperadas", dijo Phoebe, pensativa. "Sin embargo, los mapas fueron bastante fáciles."

"¡Basta de geografía, ya!" Gerald declaró, dando a Phoebe un apretón. "Mi cabeza va a estallar si oigo una palabra más sobre ese examen - Ya me estuvieron fastidiando durante toda la semana. Por dios - Es viernes - Halloween es mañana - vamos a cambiar de tema."

"¿Vas a la fiesta de Rhonda?" Arnold preguntó de pronto, mirando de nuevo a Lila. Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas y esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta.

"Claro que voy", dijo Lila, sonriendo. "James y yo nos vamos a ir vestidos de Jack y Kate de Titanic. Fue idea de James," añadió con un suspiro de ensoñación. "¿No es el chico más tierno?"

"Er - sí," dijo Gerald tras una pausa incómoda. Arnold era incapaz de hablar, por temor a ser inadvertidamente honesto en su decepción. Casi se había olvidado del último novio de Lila - James Whitmore, el presidente de los de tercer año.

"¡Lila!" La voz de un muchacho la llamó a través del patio, y, efectivamente, era James. Estaba sentado en la mesa 'popular', donde los estudiantes más pretenciosos de segundo y tercer año se sentaban. Rhonda Lloyd y su desagradable novio Teddy estaban entre ellos. Lila se volvió y le devolvió el saludo.

"Me tengo que ir," dijo ella, sonriendo a los tres. "¡Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta!" añadió antes de irse trotando.

Arnold se sentó pesadamente y empezó a picar su pizza, de repente, de mal humor, a pesar de que ésta era su comida favorita y de que estaba seguro de que iba a sacar un 100 en la prueba de geografía. Nada lo deprimía mas que los apuestos y mayores novios de Lila.

"¡Aww, Arnold, vamos, hombre!" Gerald gimió. "No te estás deprimiendo otra vez por esa misma pelirroja, ¿verdad?"

"Eso parece bastante ilógico," Phoebe añadió con simpatía.

"Lo sé, lo sé," Arnold gimió, abriendo de golpe su lata de soda. "Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es que es - tan - perfecta."

"Lo que tú digas, Arnold," dijo Gerald, lanzando una mirada amorosa a Phoebe, obviamente pensando que ella era mucho más perfecta que Lila. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Arnold trató de no vomitar. Se alegraba que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran felices juntos, pero siempre lo hacían sentir incómodo cuando se miraban el uno al otro de esa manera - Gerald sonriendo y levantando una ceja y Phoebe batiendo tímidamente sus pestañas y sonriendo. Era lindo al principio, pero ahora estaba francamente harto de ser testigo de ello, al menos mientras no tuviera una chica a su lado para girarse y mirarla de la misma manera.

"Así que, hoy es la noche de hacer travesuras", dijo Gerald, aplaudiendo con sus manos juntas y mirando a Arnold. "Y mañana es Halloween. Debería ser bueno este año. Hay luna llena."

"¿Tienes tus historias listas?" Arnold preguntó con una sonrisa. Siempre tenía ganas de oír las espeluznantes leyendas urbanas que Gerald contaba. Le diría a un pequeño grupo de viejos amigos que se reunieran en el Sunset Arms después de la fiesta de Rhonda para sentarse en la oscuridad y tratar de asustarse unos a los otros, comiendo dulces y engullendo soda, quedándose despiertos hasta por lo menos tres de la madrugada. El ánimo de Arnold levantó un poco, pensando en su ritual anual.

"Oh, sí", dijo Gerald con un movimiento de cabeza. "Tengo algunas muy buenas este año."

"Ustedes chicos no están planeando ninguna travesura para esta noche, ¿verdad?"

Preguntó Phoebe. Era una tradición en el barrio gastar bromas a la gente durante la noche antes de Halloween. El año pasado Arnold y Gerald habían ayudado a Stinky a aplicar crema de afeitar al carro del novio de Rhonda, su muy preciado y reluciente Mustang convertible. Ellos siempre trataban de hacer algo inofensivo - pero sólo a quien se mereciera ser fastidiado. Y Teddy - que era un notorio y arrogante matón – ciertamente lo tenía merecido.

"No este año", dijo Arnold. "Estaba pensando en ir a la función nocturna - estarán pasando Frankenstein y Drácula, en una función doble por sólo cinco dólares."

"Hey, eso suena genial," dijo Gerald.

"Me encantaría ir," Phoebe intervino; Arnold mostró una sonrisa - otra cita de cine con Gerald y Phoebe. Le gustaba que fueran con él, pero se sentía un poco fuera de lugar sentado junto a los dos mientras ellos se tomaban de la mano y se abrazaban.

"¡Oh, pero acabo de recordar!" Phoebe dijo de nuevo, dándose una palmada en la frente. "Le prometí a mamá que le ayudaría a decorar la casa para Halloween. Ustedes saben, tallar y vaciar las calabazas y todo eso."

"Está bien", dijo Arnold. "Yo podría tampoco ir, de todos modos. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente debería ayudar a los abuelos a montar guardia en la Casa de Huéspedes, en caso de que a algún bromista se le ocurra hacer una visita."

"¡Como si tu abuela necesitara ayuda!" dijo Gerald, sonriendo. "Pero está bien, creo que me voy a ahorrar mis cinco dólares también. Hablando de travesuras, sin embargo, ¿han oído lo que el Dúo de Dementes tiene planeado?"

"¿Helga y Curly?" Preguntó Arnold, reconociendo el apodo que Gerald tenía para ellos dos. Se dio la vuelta y los vio sentados en la mesa de siempre, pero en vez de susurrar y reírse juntos como siempre estaban echados hacia atrás en sus asientos y hablaban con un pequeño grupo de chicos que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos.

"Sí, esos dos bobos", dijo Gerald, mirando hacia ellos.

"¡Gerald!" Phoebe lo regañó. Aunque Helga la había abandonado en gran medida desde que empezaron la preparatoria, Phoebe todavía defendía a su antigua mejor amiga.

"Bueno, están locos, ¿no?" Dijo Gerald. "En fin, dicen que van a colarse en Clayton mañana por la noche y que buscarán fantasmas."

"¿El viejo manicomio?" Preguntó Arnold, girándose para mirar a Gerald. El Hospital Clayton estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, más allá de la antigua estación del ferrocarril. Había sido abandonado desde principios de los años setenta, y aunque estaba marcado como propiedad privada y bloqueado con una valla de tela metálica, los niños todavía se colaban en los terrenos de vez en cuando, para conseguir un poco de emoción, durante el día, sólo para salir despavoridos después de ser asustados. Arnold nunca había estado allí, pero había oído que provocaba miedo.

"Sí," dijo Gerald. "Son un par de bobos, no hay otra explicación." Se estremeció.

"Es muy peligroso", dijo Arnold, con el ceño fruncido. "He escuchado que han arrestado por allanamiento a los chicos que se meten, y que hay malvivientes viviendo en el interior del antiguo edificio."

"Además, el lugar está condenado", dijo Phoebe. "El edificio en sí podría colapsarse."

"¡De ninguna manera van a ir allí", dijo Arnold, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Decirles que no pueden hacerlo?" Gerald le preguntó con una sonrisa. "Como si les importara."

"Helga va a escuchar razones," dijo Arnold, poniéndose de pie. Gerald soltó una carcajada.

"Arnold, hermano, estás más loco que ellos si piensas que eso es verdad."

Arnold ignoró a Gerald y cruzó el patio hacia la mesa de Helga y Curly. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que se olvidaran de hacer una tontería tan mal planeada. ¿Querían conseguir ser arrestados? ¿Heridos, o algo peor? Se puso de pie delante de su mesa, después de haberse empujado a través de la pequeña multitud de curiosos que escuchaban hablar a Curly.

"Clayton era muy parecido al lugar al que me enviaron," dijo Curly con una sonrisa oscura, mirando a su audiencia. "Totalmente inhumano. Con un montón de muertes inexplicables."

"Sí, claro," una chica que estaba escuchando dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿No me crees?" Preguntó Curly, mirándola con sus habituales ojos salvajes. "¿Estuviste ahí acaso? Me alojaron con un tipo en mi primera semana; me dijo que tenía miedo de las enfermeras, que estaban conspirando para matarlo. Una semana más tarde se había ido. Las enfermeras me dijeron que lo habían dado de alta, pero yo sabía que estaban mintiendo. Este chico ni siquiera había sido objeto de revisión médica durante meses".

Arnold suspiró para sus adentros, escuchando. Curly estaba hablando de su estancia de seis meses en un hospital mental en el otro lado de la cuidad. La escuela lo había obligado a ir allí después de que se metiera en problemas al pelear con un chico de último año, Alex, quien había estado molestándolo durante todo el año. Curly finalmente explotó – tal como solía hacer - y tiró un golpe de suerte, consiguiendo sacarle los dientes a Alex. Los padres de Alex, que eran ricos vecinos de los Wellington Lloyd, habían amenazado con demandar a la escuela a menos que Curly fuera enviado a "rehabilitación". Su condena había sido por un año, pero los padres de Curly habían luchado para sacarlo en seis meses. Clamaron 'prejuicio pasado' debido a que la muy particular personalidad de Curly había causado que lo juzgaran mal, ya que él debió simplemente haber sido suspendido por una semana o dos.

"¿Por qué demonios quieres colarte de nuevo en una institución mental, idiota?" uno de los chicos que estaba escuchando le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Te gustaba estar ahí o algo así?"

"No es un hospital en funciones, neandertal," Helga respondió por Curly, gruñéndole al chico. "Queremos entrar a revisar la actividad de los espíritus."

"Necesito hacer paz con las almas que han sido atormentadas como yo," dijo Curly con una mirada enloquecida mirando en torno al grupo. Siempre le encantaba actuar, Arnold pensó con tristeza, adivinando que parte de esto era sólo una actuación que Curly estaba poniendo. Sabía que debía haber sido difícil para él estar encerrado con personas que tenían problemas reales durante medio año. A pesar de que podía ser impredecible, Arnold creía que Curly era más bien excéntrico, pero ciertamente no peligroso.

"¡Dios, estás tan lleno de mierda", dijo el mismo chico, rodando los ojos.

"¡Dios, y tú estás tan asustado que tu miedo no cabe en tu cabeza del tamaño de un guisante!," Curly replicó. "Apuesto a que no durarías ni cinco segundos dentro de Clayton."

"Sí, claro. Yo no creo en fantasmas", dijo el muchacho con burla.

"Entonces ven con nosotros mañana por la noche", dijo Curly. "Y demuéstralo. ¿Quién más va con nosotros?" preguntó, mirando alrededor en el grupo.

"Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte," dijo Arnold, dando un paso al frente de la multitud. "Ustedes no pueden acercarse a ese lugar. Es patrullado por la policía y los van a arrestar."

"Eso es sólo un rumor", dijo Curly con un gesto de la cabeza. "No hay policías alrededor de Clayton, lo he comprobado."

"Bueno, ¿y qué si hay vagabundos que vivan allí?" Arnold respondió, "Personas sin hogar, traficantes de drogas..."

Curly se rió.

"Arnold, suenas como mi mamá," dijo. Arnold vio a Helga sonreír, y recordó su comentario de más temprano. Sus hombros decayeron.

"Es peligroso", murmuró, pensando que Gerald tenía razón - no había manera de que lo fueran a escuchar. Miró a Helga. "Podrían salir lastimados", dijo. No estaba seguro por qué, pero siempre había sentido la necesidad de proteger a esta chica tan independiente, desde el primer día que la conoció, cuando iba caminando sola bajo la lluvia, sin un paraguas.

"Arnold, es que no escuchaste toda la historia", dijo Curly, poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que la campana del almuerzo sonaba y los chicos de alrededor se dispersaban. "Si lo hubieras hecho te darías cuenta que vale totalmente la pena el riesgo."

"Entonces cuéntame," dijo Arnold, con ganas de, al menos, mantener su atención por un rato más. Siguió a Helga y Curly mientras dejaban el patio.

"A finales de los años sesenta, había una rica debutante que vivía en este barrio," Curly comenzó, mientras caminaban al interior y se dirigían por los pasillos llenos de gente. "Siempre había sido una chica muy correcta, pero luego comenzó a entrar en el movimiento hippie, y sus padres se asustaron. La enviaron a Clayton, pensando que necesitaba un poco de 'descanso'. En realidad querían castigarla por pensar por sí misma," añadió sombríamente, y Arnold miró a Helga, sintiendo que el conflicto de Curly consigo mismo estaba investido en este asunto. Helga lo miró rápidamente y luego desvió los ojos.

"De todos modos, había un chico que estaba enamorado de ella," Curly continuó, mientras pasaban las filas de casilleros, más allá de las aulas que se estaban empezando a llenar para el próximo período. "Él fue a la escuela con ella y pensaba que era hermosa. No podía soportar la injusticia de verla encerrada así, por lo que consiguió un trabajo en Clayton, como conserje."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Arnold, mientras seguía a Helga y Curly dentro de la biblioteca. Se suponía que él tenía una hora de estudio libre en este período - oyó sonar la campana tardía.

"A la sala de prensa", dijo Curly, moviéndose a través de la biblioteca prácticamente vacía, hacia una puerta que conducía al sótano, donde los viejos diarios se mantenían en microfilm. "Quiero demostrarte que esto es real", dijo, dirigiéndose a Arnold antes de abrir la puerta del sótano. Arnold se quedó de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras de madera que crujían y observó a Helga y Curly descender a la poco iluminada sala del sótano de la biblioteca.

"Se supone que no debemos entrar allí", dijo con cansancio. Helga se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una mirada molesta.

"Deja de ser tan buen niño y entra," espetó ella, volviéndose alrededor y pisando fuerte por el resto de la escalera. Arnold suspiró, y empezó a descender, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Estaba oscuro en la sala de prensa - no había luces en el techo, sólo luces de escritorio y un poco de la luz del sol que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas que estaban cerca del techo a lo largo de la pared del fondo. Arnold siguió a Helga y Curly a través de las filas de estantes estrechos, llenas de periódicos impresos y cajas de microfilm.

"Ya lo tengo cargado", dijo Curly, mientras caminaban hacia el escáner de microfilm. "Porque se lo estaba mostrando a Helga antes."

"¿Estás en esto también?" Arnold susurró a Helga cuando llegaron al escáner, Curly se sentó y empezó a recorrer las imágenes en la pantalla.

"Sí," susurró Helga, volviéndose a medias. "Es genial. Y espeluznante." Entonces se volvió hacia él. "Vamos, Arnold, es Halloween."

"Sigamos," dijo Curly, mientras hojeaba el microfilm. "El chico consigue trabajo en Clayton como conserje, y crea un plan para liberar a la chica que ama. Encuentra una manera de comunicarse con ella, y le deja saber que la va a ayudar a salir. Planean reunirse una noche, justo después de la cena, y huir juntos".

"Aquí está," dijo luego de un rato, deteniendo el scan en la primera plana de un periódico viejo. Arnold se inclinó más cerca. El titular decía: CINCO MUERTOS DESPUÉS DE QUE ASESINO ESCAPA DE CLAYTON.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Arnold, enderezándose de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba incómodamente cerca de Helga en el pequeño espacio en que los tres se habían apretado para estar cerca del equipo. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, sin embargo, estaba mirando la pantalla del ordenador con una mirada triste en su rostro, hipnotizada.

"No contaba con que el horario de las comidas se rotaba," explicó Curly. "Sólo había estado allí durante un mes, y ella también. No sabían que los hombres y las mujeres comían en horarios diferentes cada mes. Así que entró a la cocina cuando algunos de los pacientes de sexo masculino estaban lavando los platos. El resto es historia", dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el artículo.

"Seis pacientes del Hospital Mental Clayton escaparon la madrugada del sábado," dijo Arnold, inclinándose y leyendo el artículo. "La torpeza de un trabajador de limpieza le costó a él y a otros cuatro residentes sus vidas, ya que uno de los fugados era el infame Asesino de la Mano Izquierda."

"El Asesino de la Mano Izquierda", dijo Curly oscuramente, y tanto Helga como Arnold se acercaron más. Arnold sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina, y luego sintió la manga del suéter de Helga cepillar su mano. Él la miró: se veía asustada.

"¿Quién era él?" Preguntó Arnold. Tenía la extraña inclinación a poner un brazo tranquilizador sobre los hombros de Helga, y casi se echa a reír ante la idea. A tan corta distancia Helga casi parecía una chica normal, no la verdugo de toda su vida.

"El Asesino de la Mano Izquierda era un psicópata que había matado a toda su familia después de que su padre le cortara la mano derecha," dijo Curly. "Eran locos religiosos fundamentalistas, y cuando su padre lo atrapó, hmm, haciendo lo que cualquier chico normal de diecisiete años hace en la soledad de su recamara por la noches, le cortó la mano."

"Eso suena familiar," Arnold murmuró, recordando una de las leyendas urbanas de Gerald.

"Así que 'Mano Izquierda' pasó los siguientes dos años aprendiendo a usar la otra mano, y el planeando su venganza," dijo Curly, "Y entonces, ¡zas! Una noche va y apuñala a toda su familia hasta matarlos mientras dormían… con su mano izquierda"

"Así que esa es la razón por la que terminó en Clayton?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Él mató a otras dos personas en la cuadra antes de que lo atraparan," Curly continuó, obviamente disfrutando de la oportunidad de contar una historia tan aterradora. "Matar a su familia lo convirtió en un total y delirante lunático, si no lo era ya para entonces. Él alegó demencia durante su juicio y quedó condenado de por vida en Clayton, en la sala de los violentamente perturbados."

"¿Y ese conserje lo dejó salir?", dijo Helga, abrazándose a sí misma.

"Mano Izquierda tuvo otra oportunidad para darle rienda suelta a sus instintos asesinos antes de que la policía finalmente lo persiguiera y le disparara," dijo Curly, señalando al artículo. "Y ese conserje que estaba tratando de liberar a su chica fue al primero que mató."

"Eso es terrible," dijo Arnold, no queriendo creer una historia tan terrible, pero incapaz de negarlo con el artículo del periódico justo en frente de él.

"Pero hay algo peor", dijo Curly, desplazándose hacia adelante en el documento, a los obituarios. Se detuvo y señaló a uno que presentaba una imagen de una adolescente sonriente.

"Esa es la chica que el conserje amaba," dijo, tocando su bonito rostro en la pantalla. Arnold se inclinó y leyó el obituario, dándose cuenta de que tenía sólo dieciocho años cuando murió.

"Trudy McCall," Arnold leyó: "Murió pacíficamente después de sufrir por enfermedad."

"Sí, claro," Curly murmuró con burla. "Después del escándalo debido a los pacientes liberados y los asesinatos de Mano Izquierda, Clayton fue cerrado. Pero mientras el incidente estaba siendo investigado, no se les dijo nada a los pacientes restantes, porque no querían que ellos también trataran de escapar. Así que la chica - Trudy - nunca supo qué pasó con el conserje que intentaba salvarla; pensó que la había abandonado".

"Pobre chica", dijo Arnold.

"Así es," dijo Curly. "Lo que ellos no quieren admitir en este pequeño y correcto obituario es que ella se colgó en el armario de su habitación en Clayton, pensando que había sido abandonada."

"Algo deprimente, ¿eh?" Helga dijo con una risa forzada, mirando a Arnold.

"Sí, sólo un poco," Arnold murmuró con un suspiro. "De todos modos, ¿por qué quieren ir allí? ¿Por qué acercarse a un lugar con un pasado tan terrible?"

"Porque el espíritu de Trudy todavía está atrapado allí, pensando que murió sin amor", dijo Curly, sus ojos poniéndose un poco salvajes. "Y el espíritu del conserje, también.. Murió sin entender por qué Mano Izquierda estaba allí cuando se suponía que Trudy iba a estar esperando."

"Incluso si pudiera creer eso," dijo Arnold, rodando los ojos un poco. "¿Qué crees que podrías hacer por ellos?"

"Todo el que intenta entrar en Clayton huye asustado, o le falta el respeto al lugar rociando grafiti o destrozándolo," dijo Curly. "Sólo queremos entrar y ofrecer a esos fantasmas un poco de consuelo en la víspera del día de Todos los Santos. Respetuosamente explicarles lo que pasó. Nunca supieron la verdad. Tienen que saber lo que en realidad pasó."

Arnold se mordió la lengua para no decirle él mismo a Curly lo loco que sonaba. Echó un vistazo a Helga, y vio a la romántica en ella tragándose cada palabra que Curly iba diciendo.

"Es muy peligroso," dijo Arnold, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Simplemente no pueden hacer esto." Miró fijamente a Helga al decir esto, pero ella no lo miraba.

"Mira, no hay nadie merodeando por allí, ningún policía", dijo Curly. "El espíritu de Mano Izquierda no permite que la policía se acerque mucho a ese lugar porque ellos fueron los que lo mataron."

"El Espíritu del Asesino de la Mano Izquierda!" Arnold exclamó, frustrado. "Si crees eso, ¿cómo le vas a hacer para entrar ahí?"

"Mano Izquierda siempre se va a rondar la antigua casa de su familia el día de Halloween," dijo Curly, con total naturalidad. "Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Curly", dijo Arnold, incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo ahora. "Esto es una locura."

"No, no lo es," dijo Curly, apagando el escáner de microfilm. "Mira, te voy a mostrar el antiguo lugar. ¿Alguna vez has estado en Clayton?"

"No," dijo Arnold. "Pero de ninguna manera voy a pararme ahí por la noche", agregó, sintiéndose un poco cobarde, pero más que nada porque temía ser atrapado por entrar sin autorización, a pesar de la loca teoría de Curly de que la policía estaba impedida de vigilar la zona por un espíritu asesino.

"Entonces vamos ahora", dijo Curly, empezando a caminar de vuelta hacia las escaleras. Helga y Arnold le siguieron.

"¿Ahora?" Arnold dijo, mirando su reloj. "Tengo dos clases más hoy. Ya me estoy perdiendo la hora de estudio."

"Caray, Arnold," Helga gimió cuando llegaron a las escaleras. "¡Eres un adolescente, por el amor de Dios! Vive un poco."

* * *

. .

Arnold no podía creer que estaba faltando a clases con los dos 'bobos' de la escuela para ir a ver las ruinas de un hospital mental abandonado. Pero allí iba, sentado en el tren frente a Helga y Curly, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del pueblo, hacia donde el Hospital Mental Clayton había alguna vez operado.

Contempló el paisaje que pasaba volando por la ventana; navegaban pasando fábricas que parecían interminables, y no había mucho más que ver. Se volvió y miró a Helga, que estaba sentada frente a él, mirando por la ventana. De ninguna manera él la dejaría hacer esto; y no quería que Curly lo hiciera tampoco. Nunca sería capaz de vivir consigo mismo si los dejaba seguir adelante con esto y algo terrible sucedía. Pero ¿cómo iba a detenerlos?

Helga lo vio mirándola y se volvió, y Arnold rápidamente desvió la mirada también. Sólo había estado pensando que llevaba demasiado maquillaje, a diferencia de Lila, que casi nunca usaba. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de la bella pelirroja - era tan natural-. Helga, por el contrario, llevaba delineador negro y lápiz labial carmesí, se cubría la cara con polvo pálido y se sacaba todo lo que podía de sus alguna vez gruesas cejas. Arnold se preguntaba qué aspecto tendría debajo de todo ese maquillaje. Probablemente no estaría mal, pensó, arriesgando otra mirada - ella estaba mirando por la ventana de nuevo-. A medida que se había hecho mayor Helga, de hecho, se había puesto bastante bonita, no muy diferente a su hermana mayor. Pero tendía a ocultarlo debajo de mal maquillaje, ropas andrajosas como ese viejo suéter púrpura, y el pelo desordenado que le caía sobre el rostro.

"¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Rhonda?" les preguntó mientras avanzaban, en ese tren que ahora pasaba por campos vacíos mientras se dirigía hacia el campo.

"No fuimos invitados", dijo Helga secamente. Arnold se mordió el labio, avergonzado. Pensó que Rhonda había invitado a toda la escuela a su enorme y elegante fiesta de Halloween; mayormente como ejercicio para presumir lo ricos que ella y su familia eran.

"¡Eres amigo de Rhonda?" Curly elevó la voz al instante, claramente emocionado.

"No realmente," dijo Arnold. "Supongo que es amable conmigo. Bueno, tan amable como Rhonda puede ser. Por lo general apenas la veo cuando voy a su fiesta de Halloween."

"Oh," dijo Curly, decepcionado, con los hombros un poco caídos.

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, hasta que el tren se detuvo en la última estación de la ruta: la desolada zona donde se encontraban los restos de Clayton. Arnold se bajó del tren con Curly y Helga y lo vio hacer su camino alrededor de la estación, y luego desaparecer en la distancia.

"Van a venir otro en treinta minutos," Curly le aseguró, sintiendo que se ponía nervioso. Arnold le dio una sonrisa a medias.

Pasaron por delante de lo que quedaba de esta parte de la ciudad: unas pocas casas destartaladas y una antigua tienda de comestibles llamada Food Lion que parecía que ya debía de ser derrumbada. Llegaron al final de la calle principal, que terminaba justo en una gran puerta de hierro. La puerta, que estaba oxidada y encadenada, tenía la palabra CLAYTON escrita en ella, estampada en letras grandes de hierro.

"Es por aquí," dijo Curly, caminando un poco más allá de la puerta principal. Había una sección rota que había sido sustituido por una laxa malla ciclónica que Curly retiró y mantenía abierta para que Helga pudiera meterse a los terrenos del hospital. Curly mantuvo la valla abierta y esperó a Arnold a que la siguiera. Arnold hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando a Helga en el otro lado de la valla. Se veía un poco nerviosa y Arnold se apresuró a través del hoyo para estar a su lado.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres venir aquí por la noche?" le preguntó mientras Curly los seguía.

"¿Qué es Halloween sin un poco de emoción?" Helga dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "No seas un bebito," añadió con frialdad mientras avanzaba.

Caminaron por un largo camino semibloqueado y cubierto de maleza crecida, que los conducía a través de una zona densamente arbolada. Arnold escuchó pájaros cantores y otros animales correteando por entre la maleza que los rodeaba. Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello se le erizó. Definitivamente había algún tipo de presencia negativa aquí. Se imaginaba los pacientes que habían sido internados en el asilo al tomar este último viaje por el bosque, echando una última mirada a la libertad antes de ser encerrados adentro.

Cuando llegaron al final de la ruta un gigante edificio de ladrillo con arquitectura de estilo gótico se alzó ante ellos, plantado en medio de un campo húmedo y lleno de yerbajos. El hospital se parecía a un castillo, y daba mal augurio. Las ventanas y las puertas habían sido cubiertas por tablas, pero algunas habían sido arrancadas, revelando vidrios rotos que parecía que sobresalir como cejas arqueadas sobre los ojos de la institución que los observaba acercarse.

Cuando estaban dentro de los cinco metros más cercanos al edificio Arnold dejó de caminar. Curly y Helga siguieron su ejemplo, los tres simplemente miraban la enorme, desmoronada estructura sobrecogidos. Los grillos zumbaban en la hierba alta alrededor de ellos, y el sol de la tarde que les daba en la espalda hacía poco para animar el lugar, o para hacerlo parecer menos espeluznante.

"¿Ves?" dijo Curly después de un rato. "No hay nadie alrededor."

"No has estado en el interior, sin embargo," dijo Arnold. "¿O has estado?"

"No," dijo Curly, después de una pausa. "Lo admito, estoy tratando de correr la voz sobre nuestra pequeña expedición aquí de mañana en la noche para conseguir que alguien más se una a nosotros. Sería bastante aterrador si fuéramos sólo Helga y yo."

"Pero aún así, vendremos incluso si nadie más se presenta," Helga añadió rápidamente, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Arnold. Arnold no creyó por un momento que este lugar no la asustara tanto como a él. Se preguntó, como siempre lo hacía, ¿por qué trataba con tanto ímpetu de ocultar sus sentimientos?

"Tengo que hacer esto," dijo Curly en silencio, quitando la atención de Arnold fuera de Helga. Estaba mirando hacia el edificio con una expresión genuinamente entristecida.

"Esta no es la mejor manera de llegar a un cierre," dijo Arnold, incapaz de contenerse. Curly se encogió de hombros y se volvió para mirarlo.

"Tal vez pueda darle su cierre a alguien más, entonces," dijo Curly, y Arnold iba a preguntarle de quién estaba hablando antes de recordar su plan para rescatar a los sentimientos heridos de los fantasmas.

"¿De verdad crees que hay espíritus en el mundo?" Preguntó Arnold. "¿O es sólo una bobada de Halloween?"

"No es una bobada, realmente lo creo", dijo Curly, su rostro serio. "¿Eso me convierte en loco?"

"No, Curly," Arnold respondió honestamente. "Mucha gente piensa que los fantasmas existen. Tal vez no sean mayoría, pero no por eso están locos. Ni tú tampoco", agregó. Curly sonrió.

"Eres un buen chico, Arnold," dijo.

"Pero aun así no seguirás mi consejo," dijo Arnold, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Nop," dijo Curly, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el asilo. "Estaremos de vuelta aquí mañana por la noche. ¿Verdad, Helga?"

"Correcto," Helga respondió con facilidad. Arnold la miró. Deseó poder hablar con ella a solas, para ver si sólo estaba tratando de ayudar a Curly como un amigo o si ella realmente creía todo lo que estaba diciendo acerca de fantasmas.

Un cuervo voló sobre sus cabezas y graznó ruidosamente, haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaran ligeramente. Levantaron la vista y vieron que el pájaro negro se elevaba sobre una de las torres en el techo del asilo.

"Vámonos de aquí" Arnold les pidió, y todos ellos se volvieron y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la carretera. A medida que se alejaban Arnold no podía evitar sentir que el edificio - o tal vez algo dentro de él - estaba viéndolos irse. Se estremeció y apresuró el paso, ansioso por largarse de allí.

* * *

. . . .

Más tarde esa noche, Arnold estaba en la cama, mirando el cielo oscuro a través de su tragaluz; su ritual nocturno. Era una noche nublada, y no podía ver ninguna estrella. Usualmente solía pasar estas tardes contemplando el cielo soñando despierto, hoy no podía dejar de pensar en Helga y Curly. Afuera la Noche de Travesuras estaba tomando lugar, como de costumbre. Se podían escuchar los gritos y alaridos de los niños y el silbido de los botes de serpentina en aerosol al ser vaciados. El abuelo estaba sentado en el porche frontal con el Sr. Hyunh, ambos sosteniendo bates de béisbol en sus regazos y mirando amenazadoramente a los transeúntes. Mientras tanto, su abuela estaba en la escalera de incendios del tercer piso, lanzando globos de agua a esos mismos transeúntes.

"¡Pookie, estás mojándonos a nosotros!" su abuelo gritó afuera. Escuchó a su abuela riéndose en respuesta. Sonrió para sí mismo en la cama. De pronto sintió que debería participar en la Noche de Travesuras; al menos para sacar de su mente la terrible historia de Curly, y la idea de que él y Helga irían a Clayton a la noche siguiente.

Se puso la chaqueta y corrió escaleras abajo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al porche. El abuelo y el Sr. Hyunh se volvieron a verlo.

"Creo que voy a ir a ver una película," Arnold les dijo, caminando por delante de ellos.

"Muy bien, hombre pequeño," dijo el abuelo. "Ten cuidado - hay todo tipo de locos sueltos esta noche." Miró con desconfianza hacia arriba y abajo de la calle mientras lo decía. Arnold sonrió y se despidió con la mano, prometiendo que lo haría. Cuando empezó a caminar algo voló hacia abajo y salpicó sus pies.

"¡Abuela!" dijo, mirándola.

"Oh, ¿eras tú, Arnold?" ella gritó inocentemente de la escalera de incendios. Arnold gruñó y se alejó hacia el antiguo cine.

Mientras se abría camino por la calle, que estaba llena de serpentinas y de papel higiénico, se sintió abrumado por los recuerdos de todos los Halloweens de su juventud. Solía salir a pedir dulces todos los años con Gerald, y siempre se reunía con los niños del barrio al final de la noche para comparar e intercambiar dulces. Como que extrañaba esos días, pero aun así esperaba de buena gana la fiesta de Rhonda; y el contar y escuchar historias y comer comida chatarra después. Sólo deseaba no tener que preocuparse por la seguridad de Helga y Curly toda la noche, aunque sabía que no lo podría evitar.

Cuando llegó al viejo cine pagó los cinco dólares para la entrada de la función doble de Frankenstein y Drácula, y entró. Amaba este teatro. Había existido desde la década de 1930, y era prácticamente un lugar histórico. La alfombra en el interior era roja y estaba desgastada, y las palomitas de maíz todavía se hacían en una máquina pasada de moda. Arnold compró una pequeña bolsa del puesto de concesión antes de entrar a la oscura sala de proyección, que era enorme, la pantalla grande enmarcada por una pesada, apolillada cortina roja.

Caminó hacia el frente mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad - Frankenstein ya había comenzado, pero el teatro no estaba muy lleno. Se sentó en la sexta fila y se acomodaba en su lugar con sus palomitas de maíz cuando notó que alguien estaba sentaba solo, dos filas por delante de él. Una chica con el cabello rubio revuelto, que comía de una caja de Milk Duds y miraba la pantalla.

"Helga," susurró, ganándose un shhh de otros cinéfilos. Helga se volvió y lo vio, y - antes de que pudiera evitarlo, al parecer - le dirigió una sonrisa. Arnold tomó eso como una señal de que estaba de ánimo amistoso, y se puso de pie, caminó hacia su fila y se sentó a su lado.

"Me sorprende que no estés afuera haciendo travesuras esta noche", bromeó, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído. Helga resopló, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla.

"Pensé en aventar huevos a la casa de Lila," dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. "Pero no quise desperdiciar una docena de huevos perfectos."

"¿Por qué odias a Lila?" Arnold preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Qué pregunta!" Helga murmuró, forzando una risa.

"No te entiendo," Arnold murmuró, deseando poder dejar de intentarlo. Siempre había sido una especie de manía sádica suya: tratar de entender a Helga Pataki.

"¡Qué tragedia!" dijo ella con un bufido. Detrás de ellos, los otros espectadores les hicieron callar de nuevo.

"¿Dónde está Curly?" Arnold preguntó después de que se hubo calmado un poco. En la pantalla frente a ellos, el monstruo Frankenstein andaba desatado.

"Está en su casa," Helga respondió en breve. "¿Quién eres? ¿Su niñera? No necesitamos que nos cuides, Arnold."

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Arnold preguntó en un susurro áspero, deseando poder preguntarle algo sin obtener una réplica insolente a cambio.

"No," Helga respondió en voz baja, después de una pausa. Arnold no estaba seguro por qué, pero sintió cierta emoción en su pecho cuando ella admitió que no quería que la dejara sola. En silencio le ofreció de sus palomitas de maíz, y ella tomó un poco. Observaron que el resto de las dos películas en silencio, hasta la mitad de Drácula, cuando los ojos de Arnold comenzó a cerrarse.

"Hey," dijo Helga, picándolo con su dedo. "Deja de babear en mi suéter."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron de golpe, y se dio cuenta avergonzado que se había quedado dormido por un momento, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Helga. Se enderezó, frotándose los ojos, y con las mejillas ardiendo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Helga le pareció ver que sus mejillas brillaban también, pero era difícil de decirlo en el salón oscuro.

"Lo siento", susurró. "No he estado durmiendo bien."

"¿Sueños de Lila te mantienen dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama?" Helga bromeó, levantando una ceja.

"No," dijo Arnold con firmeza. "Sueños de mis padres."

Tan pronto como lo dijo deseó no haberlo hecho. No le había dicho a nadie acerca de los sueños – ni siquiera a Gerald, ni siquiera a sus abuelos. ¿Por qué diablos se lo había soltado a Helga Pataki, de todas las personas? Medio esperaba que ella empezara a burlarse de su orfandad, como su padre lo hizo alguna vez, aquel Día de los Padres en la escuela primaria, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Helga nunca había sido tan cruel. De hecho, ella lo miraba con una expresión que podría haber jurado que estaba llena de simpatía.

"Oh," dijo en voz baja.

"Me voy a casa y directo a la cama," dijo Arnold, repentinamente incómodo. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

"Supongo que insistirás," dijo Helga, rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie. Lo siguió fuera de la sala, y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo tiró de su manga y señaló el baño de mujeres.

"Está embrujado," dijo. "Siempre oigo ruidos extraños cuando estoy allí sola durante una función nocturna."

Arnold casi le preguntaba si iba seguido a ver películas por su cuenta, pero luego se detuvo. Supuso que eso no era más patético que su costumbre de unirse a Gerald y Phoebe en sus citas para ir al cine.

"¿De verdad crees en todas esas cosas de fantasmas?" preguntó mientras salían del teatro, hacia el aire frío de la noche.

"No realmente", dijo Helga con un encogimiento de hombros, tirando de su suéter para protegerse del frío. Por segunda vez en el día Arnold tuvo el sorprendente deseo para poner un brazo alrededor de ella, y se sonrojó.

"Sólo creo que será divertido," Helga le dijo. "Conseguir asustarse le pone emoción al asunto; y las emociones son difíciles de conseguir en un barrio como éste."

"Tendrás más que una simple emoción si vas a Clayton con Curly mañana por la noche", dijo Arnold, sabiendo que estaba sermoneando otra vez, pero incapaz de evitarlo. "Podrías salir gravemente herida."

Helga gruñó.

"¿Por quién?" preguntó, "¿Un fantasma?" Ella le dio una sonrisa de lado. "Ahora, ¿quién es el que está loco?"

"No un fantasma," dijo Arnold. "sino por el deterioro de un edificio que no es seguro."

"Arnold, ¡Clayton cerró en 1970!" Dijo Helga. "No es como si el lugar se estuviera cayendo a pedazos - no es tan viejo."

"Simplemente no creo que haya que ir", dijo Arnold, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando estuvimos allí hoy con Curly."

"El mal presentimiento es lo que lo hace divertido", dijo Helga, al llegar a su casa.

"Tienes un concepto raro de lo que es divertido," dijo Arnold mientras ella subía al primer escalón de su entrada. Helga deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y lo miró desde arriba.

"¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?" preguntó ella, su voz más suave. "¿Dejar que Curly vaya solo? Porque lo hará, lo sabes."

"¿Por qué no escucha razones?" Preguntó Arnold. "Sé que no está realmente loco."

"Tú y yo podríamos ser los únicos en toda la escuela que se dan cuenta de eso," Helga murmuró. "Finge que no le molesta, pero - conozco a un mecanismo de defensa cuando lo veo-. Y esta cosa, esta obsesión que tiene con Clayton y los fantasmas que cree que están atrapados allí -"

"Debió haber sido terrible para él", dijo Arnold. "Esos seis meses en - ese lugar - a donde lo enviaron."

"Lo fue," dijo Helga secamente. Arnold creyó ver sus ojos ponerse húmedos, pero tal vez era un truco de la luz de la luna. "Es la persona más valiente que conozco por haber regresado a la escuela y enfrentar a todo el mundo de nuevo," agregó, mirando hacia el cielo.

"¿Por qué no vienen los dos al Sunset Arms mañana por la noche en vez de ir allá?" Preguntó Arnold. "Gerald va a contar historias de fantasmas y -"

"¡Oh, Arnold, termina con eso ya!" Helga se enojó. "¡Deja de tratar de decirle a todos cómo vivir sus vidas!"

"Helga, creo que sabes que esto es una mala idea," dijo, frunciendo el ceño, su cara poniéndose caliente de frustración. "Estás tratando de proteger a Curly."

"Bueno, ¡alguien tiene que hacerlo!" Helga respondió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No eres más que una chica," dijo Arnold. "No es tu trabajo protegerlo." Tan pronto como él hubo dicho se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un gigantesco hipócrita - si eso era cierto, entonces ¿por qué estaba él tan empeñado en proteger a Helga? Se dijo a sí mismo que debería irse a casa ya, irse a la cama y decirse a sí mismo que había hecho todo lo que había podido. Pero sus pies se quedaron plantados en la parte inferior de la escalinata de Helga.

"Lo que sea, Arnold," murmuró, mirándolo con enojo.

"Entonces, ¿te veré mañana?" le preguntó. La pregunta se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar. Era el tipo de información que por lo general le pedía a Lila, no a Helga. Pero todo lo que quería era simplemente que ella y Curly eligieran su fiestecita de Halloween en lugar de ir a Clayton. Eso era todo.

"No lo sé", dijo Helga, después de un momento de lo que pareció un aturdido silencio, como sorprendida por la pregunta tanto como él.

"Siento como que hemos tenido una cita", dijo Arnold, pensando en voz alta. Casi se desmaya de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que esas palabras salieron efectivamente de su boca, y no sólo se formaron en su mente.

"¡Bueno, amigo, estás realmente privado de sueño, entonces!" Helga dijo, con una risa aguda. Antes de Arnold pudiera responder se volvió rápidamente sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta principal, desapareciendo en el interior.

Arnold se fue a casa, sintiéndose medio idiota. Se apresuró por las calles ahora mayormente vacías, pensando en la historia de Curly sobre Mano Izquierda, y agarrando ritmo mientras avanzaba, casi iba corriendo para el momento en que alcanzó Sunset Arms. Cuando llegó al interior dejó escapar el aliento y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y miró a su alrededor, a la oscuridad del vestíbulo de la casa de huéspedes. Deseó poder conseguir sacar a Helga Pataki de su cabeza. Estaba cansado de sus frustrantes cambios de humor; de su incapacidad para descifrar su personalidad, y de sus estúpidos planes peligrosos. También estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que se había dado cuenta que se veía bonita esta noche, sobre todo estando al lado suyo, en el teatro con las luces de la pantalla de cine parpadeando en su rostro. . .

Negó con la cabeza, empujando los pensamientos a lo más profundo de su cabeza. _La __última __cosa que necesito_, -pensó mientras subía las escaleras hasta el segundo piso-, _es __enamorarme de __alguien como __Helga_. Si la dulce Lila ya lo había hecho vérselas negras durante cinco años – no quería ni imaginar lo que alguien como Helga podría hacerle a su devastado corazón.

. . . . .

* * *

**La segunda parte saldrá el día 26 o 27 si todo sale como está previsto. Ni Heidi ni yo poseemos Oye Arnold!**

**Gracias por leer, y como de costubre, si no queiren esperar por mi traduccción aqui dejo el link. **

** s/2092537/1/Something-Wicked**

**ya saben que esto va justo despúes del slash de punto net  
**

**Reviews son siempre bienvenidas.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de Heidi: Me alegra que estén disfrutando esto. Recomiendo que lean las últimas escenas –o cualquier cosa realmente de misterio, de hecho- mientras escuchan un poco de música de Danny Elfman. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

* * *

**. **

Arnold abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de pequeña cabaña rústica - la luz entraba por una ventana que estaba medio cubierta por una triste cortina improvisada. Parpadeó y se incorporó, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

Estaba en la choza del sueño de sus padres. Saltó de la cama en la que yacía y se dio la vuelta, buscando aquellos vengativos, putrefactos esqueletos. Pero no estaban donde habían estado la vez pasada, aunque por lo demás la cabaña parecía la misma - polvorienta y húmeda. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio algo moverse, y se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica de pie en la puerta de la cabaña.

Era rubia, llevaba una camiseta sucia y una falda larga, de color marrón. Miraba hacia otro lado, pero él la reconoció al instante: era Helga Pataki.

Ella se volvió, como si hubiera sentido sus ojos sobre ella. Sonrió levemente. Arnold quería hablar, preguntarle qué estaban haciendo aquí, preguntarle por qué estaban en la selva, en medio de la choza de sus padres perdidos. Pero no fue capaz de encontrar su voz. Simplemente se levantó y miró a Helga mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia él.

"Arnold," fue todo lo que dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarlo. Arnold puso las manos en su cintura y cedió en su beso con facilidad, las preguntas en su mente desaparecieron. Helga envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, y lo acercó, y él se derritió contra ella.

Entonces, como un balde de agua fría vertido sobre su cabeza, Helga se alejó de él, volviéndose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Arnold gritó, pero ella no escuchó. Corrió hacia fuera de la cabaña y hacia el límite del claro donde ésta estaba ubicada y siguió corriendo hacia la selva espesa. Arnold sintió una punzada fría a su corazón: de alguna manera sabía que si desaparecía en la selva nunca volvería a verla por lo que salió corriendo detrás de ella para tratar de detenerla.

Helga gritó de repente, y Arnold se dio cuenta de que tenía su pie atrapado en el barro. Entonces, al ver los tobillos desapareciendo en el lodo espeso se dio cuenta que no era el barro sino arena movediza. Corrió hacia adelante para tratar de ayudarla, pero cuando se acercó ella no tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

"¡Helga, por Dios!" gritó, con el corazón palpitante. Pero ella se negaba a tomar su mano, y seguía tratando de conseguir algo de que agarrarse para salir por su cuenta. Sus manos desaparecieron bajo las arenas movedizas.

"¡Helga!" Arnold gritó desesperadamente, mientras ella se hundía hasta los hombros. Entonces ella lo miró, con su rostro lleno su pánico.

"¡Arnold, ayúdame!" suplicó. Él se inclinó hacia delante, pero no pudo llegar a ella - no sin sumergirse él mismo en las arenas movedizas. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor del claro, esperando encontrar una rama larga que pudiera extenderle. Pero no vio nada - y cuando volvió a mirarla, Helga había desaparecido por completo.

"¡Nooo!" Arnold gritó, mientras las arenas movedizas dejaban escapar un gorgoteo nauseabundo.

* * *

.

Arnold se despertó con un sobresalto, y quedando sentado en la cama de un tirón. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Parpadeó ante la luz del sol que se filtraba por sus claraboyas. '_Fue un sólo un sueño_', se dijo, intentando calmar sus manos temblorosas.

Salió de la cama, sintiéndose extraño. Comprendió la segunda parte del sueño - estaba preocupado por Helga, preocupado de que no pudiera ayudarla. Pensó en ella y Curly y su estúpido plan para colarse en el hospital mental abandonado, y sintió una punzada de nervios en el estómago.

Pero al ponerse la bata y dirigirse al pasillo hacia el baño, fue la primera parte del sueño lo que realmente lo perturbó. Había besado a Helga. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo desde la cabeza hasta los pies cuando lo recordó, y no era la clase de estremecimiento que sus pesadillas generalmente provocaban. El beso se había sentido tan real - que se sentía casi decepcionado, ahora, de que no hubiera sucedido en realidad.

Pero a medida que el agua caliente de la ducha de la mañana se vertía sobre él, se dijo a sí mismo que debería dejar de pensar en ello. Helga no sería buena para él, estaba seguro de ello. Y de todos modos, no había absolutamente ninguna señal de que ella estuviera interesada en él - igual que cualquier otra chica en la escuela. Arnold suspiró mientras se frotaba champú en el pelo. Él quería ser besado como había sucedido en su sueño - nunca había tenido un beso de verdad así. De hecho, cuando pensaba en ello, el último beso que había tenido había sido precisamente con Helga, antes, cuando los dos representaron a Romeo y Julieta en aquella obra de la escuela primaria. Trató de no sentirse tan patético mientras pensaba en esto, y trató de no pensar en la posibilidad de besar a Helga en la realidad. Algo en esto parecía estar mal - ¿_por qué se sentía atraído por alguien que lo trataba tan mal?_ Él negó con la cabeza, e intentó – intencionalmente, por primera vez – de pensar de Lila en su lugar.

Arnold se vistió y bajó las escaleras, donde se encontró con sus abuelos en la cocina; su abuela cocinaba panqueques y su abuelo leía el periódico.  
"¡Hey, hombre pequeño!" su abuelo llamó mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina. "¿Ya tienes tus planes para Halloween?" preguntó, dejando el periódico a un lado.

"Sólo la fiesta de Rhonda", dijo Arnold, bebiendo del vaso de jugo de naranja que su abuela había servido para él. "Y tal vez traiga a Gerald y a algunos otros amigos aquí después, si te parece bien."

"Claro, claro", dijo su abuelo. "Siempre y cuando no hagas mucho ruido."

"No lo haremos", dijo Arnold con una sonrisa. Pensó en Helga y Curly, y deseó que se unieran a ellos esta noche en vez de ir a Clayton. Sabía que era muy poco probable, pero no podía dejar de imaginarlos a los dos sentados, contentos y seguros, en la sala común de la casa de huéspedes, escuchando las historias de Gerald y comiendo dulces de maíz y las mini barras de chocolate. A medida que la imagen se formaba en su cabeza, se vio a sí mismo sentado junto a Helga, la vio apoyándose perezosamente contra él mientras se sentaban en el suelo formando un círculo. . .

"¡Hot cakes de calabaza!" su abuela dijo de repente, haciéndolo saltar. Dejó caer tres panqueques con forma de calabaza - una tradición de Halloween en la casa de huéspedes - en su plato.

"Gracias, abuela," dijo, sus mejillas poniéndose un poco rojas. Empujó los pensamientos acerca de Helga fuera de su cabeza y empezó a comer.

* * *

.

Después del desayuno Arnold fue a dar un paseo por el barrio. Todo el mundo había decorado sus apartamentos y casas para Halloween. La festividad se tomaba muy en serio aquí. Los niños estaban ahuecando calabazas para hacer Linternas Jack-O en sus escalinatas frontales, sacándoles las semillas y las tripas y vertiéndolas en periódicos viejos que sus madres habían puesto ahí. Arnold sonrió ante la vieja tradición de Halloween, y deseó por un momento volver a ser niño.

Se encontró de repente un poco desviado de su camino usual y al levantar los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie en frente de la casa de Helga. Pensó en llamar a la puerta - pero ¿qué le diría? Se tragó un nudo en la garganta - a pesar de su mala suerte con ellas, por lo general no se ponía nervioso frente a una chica. ¿_Por qué el mero pensamiento de Helga lo ponía todo tembloroso y asustado?_ Tal vez porque tenía miedo de que ella lo aporreara si intentaba cualquier cosa, y no sólo lo rechazara, como cualquier chica normal.

Se alejó con un suspiro, con la esperanza de que esta extraña fascinación con Helga se terminara después de Halloween. Se dijo que estaba pensando tanto en ella porque estaba preocupado, y siguió caminando a la casa de Gerald con las manos en los bolsillos.

Arnold pasó el resto de la tarde con Gerald, jugando videojuegos y comiendo a escondidas dulces que sus padres habían comprado para repartir en la noche. A media tarde ambos se estaban sintiendo un poco enfermos por el exceso de azúcar, y cansados de tanto jugar videojuegos. Se instalaron en los sofás en la sala de la familia de Gerald y con los brazos cruzados veían televisión, esperando que llegara Phoebe para empezar a vestirse para la fiesta.

"Así que, ¿convenciste al terrible dúo para que se olvidaran de su tonto plan para esta noche?" Gerald preguntó en cierto momento.

"No," Arnold murmuró sombríamente.

"Lo sabía," dijo Gerald, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Crees que van a estar bien?" Arnold preguntó, levantando la cabeza de los cojines del sofá.

"Lo único que sé es que yo nunca iría a ese lugar," dijo Gerald. "He estado allí un par de veces durante el día – _hombre_, es realmente espeluznante y ha de ser mucho peor en la noche."

"Lo sé," dijo Arnold con un suspiro. "Fui ayer."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Gerald. "¿Tu sólo?"

"No, fui con Curly y Helga," Arnold le dijo.

"¿Y no te sacrificaron en su satánico altar?" Gerald preguntó con una sonrisa. Arnold frunció el ceño.

"Ya déjalos en paz," le contestó de mal modo.

"Sólo estoy bromeando, Arnold, ¡relájate!" Dijo Gerald. "He oído rumores sobre satanistas haciendo rituales ahí en Clayton," agregó.

"Ellos no son satanistas, - y no están locos, tampoco," dijo Arnold, sentándose. "Sólo son… - _diferentes_."

Gerald soltó un bufido de risa.

"Si tú lo dices, hombre," dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "Siento haber insultado a tus nuevos mejores amigos."

"¿Qué harías si Phoebe te dijera que quiere hacer algo como eso?" Preguntó Arnold, irritado. ¿Por qué Gerald no podía entender por qué estaba tan preocupado?

"Encontraría alguna manera de detenerla," Gerald admitió. "De ninguna manera dejaría que hiciera algo así."

"¿Ves?!" Dijo Arnold.

"Arnold," dijo Gerald con sequedad, mirándolo fijamente. "Estás comparando lo que sentiría si mi novia estuviera en peligro con lo que sentiría si Curly Gammelthorpe y Helga Pataki estuvieran en peligro."

Las mejillas de Arnold pusieron rojas cuando se dio cuenta que Gerald tenía razón.

"Entonces," dijo Gerald, poniéndose de pie. "A menos que haya algo que entre tú y Helga de lo que yo no sé nada -_ o entre tú y Curly..._" añadió con una risita "Todavía no entiendo por qué estás tan obsesionado con que vayan o no vayan a Clayton esta noche".

"Simplemente no importa," dijo Arnold con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "No veo qué tiene de extraño que no quiera que dos personas salgan lastimadas - aunque no esté tenga nada que ver con ellas."

"¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada que ver con ellas?" Gerald bromeó, entrando en la cocina a buscar algo para beber.

"¡Estoy seguro!" Arnold dijo, con las mejillas rojas ante la sugerencia. "Pero si lo así fuera," murmuró para sí mismo. "¿Cuál sería el problema?"

"¡Espera, espera, espera, espera!" Gerald dijo, apareciendo de nuevo en la sala de estar con un Dr. Pepper en la mano. "¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que acabas de decir?"

"Olvídalo, Gerald," Arnold murmuró, avergonzado, abrazando uno de los cojines del sofá.

"¿Estoy asumiendo que estás hablando de Helga?" Gerald dijo, sentándose en un sillón frente a Arnold. "Aunque Curly podría tener más sentido," añadió con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Arnold, deseando poder callarse la boca y dejar de hablar, pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo. "¿Cuál es el problema con Helga?"

Gerald le respondió mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

"Arnold," dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante. "La chica te odia, para empezar."

"De hecho no creo que sea así," Arnold murmuró. Nunca había creído realmente, sin importar lo mal que Helga le tratara, que lo odiara. "Nosotros… incluso fuimos a ver una película anoche juntos, " añadió, en voz baja.

_"¿Qué?!_" Preguntó Gerald, saltando de su asiento. "Whoa, hombre, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una cita con Helga?"

"No fue una cita," dijo Arnold con un suspiro, sentándose. "Simplemente nos encontramos allí por casualidad, y nos sentamos juntos, y luego la encaminé a su casa."

"Esa es la cosa más rara que he escuchado", dijo Gerald, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Arnold y Helga en una cita."

"¡No fue una cita!" Arnold dijo de nuevo, con ímpetu.

"¿La besaste?" Preguntó Gerald, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Arnold. Tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que haría si Arnold dijera que sí.

"¡No!" Arnold le contestó, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el beso en su sueño. "¿Pero por qué sería -_ tan terrible_ \- si lo hiciera?" tartamudeó.

"No lo sé," dijo Gerald. "Es sólo que Helga es... extraña. Y es muy ruda. Pensé que te gustaban las chicas como Lila."

"Yo también lo pensé", dijo Arnold con un suspiro.

"Entonces… ¿te gusta Helga?" Gerald preguntó con cautela.

"No - yo – yo - no lo sé", dijo Arnold, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es sólo todo este asunto con ella y Curly, no puedo pensar con claridad. Pero ¿no crees que es medio bonita?" añadió, preguntando de improviso, avergonzado.

"¿Quién es bonita?" Phoebe preguntó de repente, entrando en la habitación detrás de ellos, con los brazos llenos de trajes de Star Wars. Arnold y Gerald saltaron por la sorpresa.

"Uh, no, nadie" dijo Arnold, ruborizándose.

"Arnold está enamorado de Helga," Gerald comentó como si nada. Los ojos de Phoebe se hincharon.

"¿Helga Pataki?" preguntó ella con timidez.

"No, no - solo, ugh" Arnold gimió, enterrando la cara en el sofá de nuevo. "¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?" pidió.

"Claro, hombre, claro", dijo Gerald, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. "Sólo estaba bromeando," añadió, mirando a Phoebe. Ella le dirigió una mirada confusa, pero luego sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Cuando llegó la noche los tres se pusieron sus trajes, Phoebe ayudó a Arnold a ponerse su traje blanco de Luke Skywalker sobre una camiseta blanca y pantalones de color caqui. Ella se puso el vestido de la princesa Leia y ató su pelo corto y negro en dos pequeños cebollas a los lados. Gerald simplemente se puso un chaleco encima de la camisa blanca y pantalones negros que ya llevaba puestos.

"Han Solo," dijo, señalando la pistola de juguete que completaba su traje al otro lado de la sala. "El vato más cool de toda la historia de Sci Fi."

"Te queda bien," dijo Phoebe con orgullo, sonriéndole. Se besaron, y Arnold miró hacia otro lado, pretendiendo ajustar la correa de su traje. Pensó en Helga, preguntándose dónde estaba. El sol se estaba poniendo ya afuera - ¿Iría en camino hacia Clayton ya? Rezó para que cambiara de opinión en el último minuto.

. . .

Los tres amigos caminaron hacia la casa de Rhonda, que estaba en la parte rica de la ciudad, después de que la madre de Gerald les tomara la tradicional fotografía. Mientras caminaban por las calles numerosos niños pidiendo golosinas se atravesaron por delante de ellos, riendo y presumiendo sus bolsas llenas de dulces. Arnold los veía pasar, con un dejo de nostalgia por su infancia de nuevo. Halloween ya no era lo mismo - cuando eran niños ninguno de ellos siquiera pensaría en hacer algo tan peligroso como colarse en un edificio abandonado.

"¿Qué pasa, Arnold?" Phoebe le preguntó en voz baja, mientras la casa de Rhonda, iluminada con decoraciones y bombardeando música espeluznante, aparecía delante de ellos. Arnold la miró y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa - era extraño cuan intuitiva podía ser algunas veces.

"Nada," murmuró, sin querer hablar de ello delante de Gerald. Aunque ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos, nunca se había sentido muy cómodo hablando de cómo se sentía acerca de ciertas cosas con Gerald - en once años de amistad no habían hablado ni una sola vez de sus padres.

"Gerald," dijo Phoebe, una vez que llegaron a la escalera de entrada de Rhonda, que tenía luces brillantes de color naranja en forma de calabazas envueltas alrededor de la barandilla. "Adelántate - Necesito hablar con Arnold por un minuto."

"¿Acerca de?" Preguntó Gerald, un poco ofendido. Echó un vistazo a Arnold, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"No importa, tú solo ve," dijo Phoebe con dulzura, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Está bien," Gerald murmuró, sin dejar de mirarlos con cierta sospecha. "Los veré allí." Subió la escalinata y fue al interior pasando por de la puerta abierta, y Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír ante el control que la pequeña Phoebe tenía.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó, cuando Gerald había entrado en la casa.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Phoebe, con sincera preocupación en su rostro. "Pareces preocupado."

"Es sólo esta cosa con Curly y Helga," dijo Arnold con un suspiro, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Había una luna llena que los bañaba en luz. "Estoy preocupado por ellos," admitió.

"¿Realmente sientes algo por Helga?" Preguntó Phoebe. "¿O Gerald sólo estaba bromeando hace rato?"

"No," dijo Arnold con firmeza, aunque sentía como si estuviera mintiendo. "Es solo que - no puedo dejar de pensar en ella últimamente. Pero es porque estoy preocupado. Eso es todo..."

Phoebe levantó una ceja, y Arnold sabía que estaba viendo a través de él.

"Siempre has sido así, un poquito," dijo en voz baja. "Te preocupas por Helga," agregó, aclarando.

"No sé lo que es," dijo Arnold, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Fuiste amiga de ella durante años, incluso cuando te trataba como un lacayo y estaba siempre ordenándote cosas. Me siento de la misma manera, tolerando su abuso a pesar de que..." se interrumpió.

"¿A pesar de que te duele?" Phoebe terminó por él.

"Sí," Arnold murmuró, avergonzado.

"Eso es porque tú y yo entendemos que ella no quería lastimarnos realmente", dijo Phoebe con un suspiro. "Esa es su manera de ocultar su propio sentimentalismo y todas esas dudas sobre sí misma."

"Supongo que tienes razón," dijo Arnold. "Quiero decir, siempre he sospechado eso. Pero ¿por qué no lo ha superado ya?"

"Ya lo hizo," dijo Phoebe con una pequeña sonrisa. "Puede que evite a la gente aún, pero es sólo porque está muy arraigando en su naturaleza. Ella es bastante educada con todos ahora -"

"¡Con todos menos conmigo!" Arnold la interrumpió. "Cada vez que intento hablar con ella me corta groseramente."

"Oh, Arnold," dijo Phoebe, que lo miraba con simpatía. "¿Acaso para estas fechas no has llegado a una conclusión de por qué hace eso?"

"¿Llegar a una conclusión?" Preguntó Arnold, sus mejillas ardiendo.

Phoebe suspiró, y miró para las escaleras.

"Voy adentro," dijo ella. "Sólo piénsalo un poco, Arnold."

Arnold la vio subir las escaleras, más confundido que nunca. Suspiró para sus adentros y miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle frente a la casa de Rhonda, esperando tontamente a que Helga viniera caminado hasta la escalinata de Rhonda para decirle que ella y Curly habían decidido dar marcha atrás. Pero sabía que era demasiado orgullosa para asistir a una fiesta a la que no había sido invitada.

Arnold levantó la vista hacia la puerta principal abierta y se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio a una chica de pie allí. Era Lila. El corazón de Arnold saltó a su garganta al verla. Llevaba un vestido anticuado rojo con negro, y su pelo estaba recogido en la parte alta de su cabeza en un elegante moño. Le sonrió, y él pensó que se desmayaría. Se veía absolutamente hermosa.

"Así que ahí estás," dijo ella, caminando por las escaleras de piedra. "Gerald dijo que estabas aquí con Phoebe - ¿A dónde se fue, a propósito"

"Er, te la perdiste por un segundo," Arnold tartamudeó, tratando de ignorar el golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos. Miró por encima del hombro de Lila.

"¿Dónde está James?" le preguntó, un sentimiento incomodo creció dentro de él al recordar a su novio.

"No lo sé", dijo Lila, la alegre sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. "No he podido encontrarlo. Está terriblemente lleno de gente allí adentro..." Su voz se fue apagando, y Arnold pudo ver que estaba avergonzada.

"¿Te dijo que se reuniría contigo aquí?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Sí," dijo Lila con una risita triste. "Pero ya tengo aquí una hora, y no lo he visto."

"¡Qué idiota!" Arnold dijo, antes de que pudiera detenerse. ¿Qué tipo de persona dejaba plantada a una chica como Lila?

"Oh, Arnold," dijo ella en voz baja. "Estoy segura de que tendrá una explicación razonable..."

"Lo siento", dijo Arnold rápidamente. "Es sólo que - me pone de mal humor. Debería haberte llamado por lo menos si algo lo retrasó."

"Bueno, no tengo teléfono celular," Lila razonó.

"Sé que no lo tienes," dijo Arnold con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Lila era una de las pocas chicas del barrio cuya familia tenía los mismos problemas financieros que Arnold tenía. A menudo los unía el hecho de que ambos se sentían un poco dejados de lado cuando sus compañeros de clase sacaban costosos teléfonos celulares o se jactaban de las vacaciones de primavera que disfrutaban.

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí, de todos modos", dijo Lila. "¿Qué te parece mi traje?" le preguntó, sosteniendo en alto sus brazos para que la viera "¿Me veo como la chica de Titanic?"

"Luces perfecta", dijo Arnold, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente de no babear.

"El tuyo es... interesante", dijo Lila, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

"Soy Luke," dijo Arnold, alzando el sable de luz de juguete que había traído con él. "Ya sabes, de Star Wars?"

"Oh," dijo Lila, "nunca la he visto."

Arnold se tragó su conmocionada protesta. Normalmente se sentiría perturbado - ¿Quién no había visto Star Wars ?! Pero a Lila le perdonaría cualquier cosa, incluso que no tuviera idea de lo que trataba de una de sus películas favoritas.

"Vamos a entrar," dijo, dando un paso hacia la puerta. Lila sonrió y enganchó su brazo al de él. Arnold luchó para caminar derecho y no tropezar con torpeza mientras atravesaban la puerta.

. .

La casa de Rhonda estaba decorada profesionalmente para la festividad, como de costumbre. Había serpentinas anaranjadas y negras que colgaban con gracia por todas las habitaciones, telas de araña falsas en todos los rincones, y las cadenas de luces púrpuras serpenteaban alrededor de los perímetros de cada habitación. En la parte posterior de la casa había una banda en vivo, vestidos como esqueletos y brujas, que tocaba música rock tétrica. Arnold siguió a Lila al comedor, donde varias mesas se habían extendido a lo largo de las paredes. Estaban cubiertas con todos los ingredientes para una fiesta gótica - un pavo gigante estaba en el extremo de una mesa y un hombre que llevaba un esmoquin estaba de pie detrás de él con un cuchillo de trinchar, para servir a los invitados. Velas en candelabros ornamentados estaban espaciadas entre la comida, que estaba servida en elegantes platos de plata de servicio antiguos.

"¡Rhonda hace una gran trabajo decorando cada año!" Lila mencionó mientras se movían entre la multitud de disfrazados compañeros de clase.

"¿De verdad crees que Rhonda es la que se encarga de decorar?" Arnold preguntó con una ceja levantada, sorprendido, como a menudo lo estaba, de lo ingenua que Lila podría ser. Pero lo consideró un sentimiento dulce. Lila asumía lo mejor de toda la gente, incluso de la calculadora y altanera Rhonda.

Arnold vio a Phoebe y Gerald pie con sus otros amigos, y mientras él y Lila se acercaban a ellos, no podía dejar de pensar en que esto se sentía como un sueño, como una de sus fantasías. El novio de Lila la había dejado plantada, y él estaba aquí para salvar el día. Además, Lila lucía como salida de un sueño con su disfraz. Él la miraba con ensoñación mientras el resto del grupo estaba sentado escuchando a Sheena – quien iba vestida como Yoko Ono - hablar de las calabazas orgánicas que había conseguido para Halloween este año.

Era como un sueño; todo lo que había querido en los últimos cinco años se había hecho realidad.

_Entonces ¿por qué estoy tan ansioso?_ Arnold se preguntó a sí mismo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Miró a Lila, con su sonrisa, con un rizo de cabello rojo volando al viento a la altura de su oreja. Era perfecta. Pero cuando se sentaron a hablar, su mente divagó. La alegría inicial de ver a Lila y tener su brazo enganchado al suyo se desvanecía lentamente, y la imagen de ella sentada junto a él fue sustituida por otra que no podía salir de la cabeza: Helga y Curly caminando hacia el Hospital Clayton, con linternas en las manos, y peligro a todo su alrededor.

_'Maldita seas, Helga'_, Arnold pensó para sí mismo, apretando los puños._ Por supuesto que tendrías que echarme a perder esto._ Miró a Lila otra vez, y suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pensó en llamar a la policía - si Helga se metía en problemas legales sería mejor a que se lastimara físicamente por deambular por el interior del edificio deteriorado. Pero sabía que Curly estaría condenado si la policía lo sorprendía haciendo algo fuera de lo normal; que estaría de vuelta en un hospital mental en funciones en muy poco tiempo.

"Arnold!"

Levantó la vista cuando vio a Gerald mirándolo fijamente, y se dio cuenta de que todos en su pequeña camarilla estaban mirando en su dirección.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, un poco áspero. De repente, ya no estaba de humor para una fiesta.

"Te estaba preguntando si querías un poco de ponche," dijo Eugene tímidamente.

"Oh, por supuesto," Arnold murmuró, y Eugene se alejó trotando para conseguir bebidas a todo el mundo.

"Mejor cuídense, ciudadanos," dijo una voz burlona, y Arnold se volvió para ver al novio de Rhonda, Teddy, de pie detrás de él y Lila. "Rhonda puso licor en el ponche" les informó con un guiño.

"A quién le importa," Arnold se oyó a sí mismo murmurar. Todo el mundo lo miró con sorpresa, incluyendo Lila, que parecía escandalizada. Pero no le importaba - se sentía impotente, y no podía dejar de pensar en Helga. Tal vez un poco de ponche con piquete conseguiría sacar de su mente lo que pasaba en Clayton por un rato.

"Ese es el espíritu," dijo Teddy con una sonrisa, dando una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Arnold y haciéndole inclinarse un poco hacia delante. "¿De qué diablos estás vestido, amigo?" preguntó, mirando hacia abajo, al traje de Arnold. "¿De enfermero?"

"Luke Skywalker," Arnold murmuró, alzando su sable de luz. Teddy rió, y Arnold se sintió como una enorme idiota. Teddy, por supuesto, era demasiado elegante como para ponerse un traje – él vestía su habitual camisa Oxford y jeans.

"¡Hey, que bien!", dijo Teddy con una ceja levantada. "Alguna vez tuve sábanas de Star Wars…. Cuando tenía siete años."

"Teddy, ¿has visto a James?" Preguntó Lila.

"No," respondió rápidamente. "Hablando de eso, ¿alguien ha visto a mi - ah, ahí está", dijo, sonriendo un poco de orgullo y mirando hacia la gran escalera del vestíbulo de la casa. Arnold se volvió y vio a Rhonda descendiendo lentamente, observando la multitud mientras lo hacía.

Arnold suspiró, mirándola. Rhonda rivalizaba con Lila por el título de la chica más hermosa en la escuela. A pesar de eso, eran polos opuestos. Rhonda tenía fama de meterse en problemas y una actitud grosera y fría - no sentía remordimiento por pisotear los sentimientos de las personas en su búsqueda de ser "honesta". Ella era un poco como Helga en ese sentido, aunque más audaz, debido a su dinero y su apariencia.

Rhonda estaba vestida como Cleopatra, que era una buena elección para su pelo negro, entrecortado y su impresionante físico. Caminó lentamente hacia Arnold y los demás, manteniendo sus ojos sobre Teddy y saludando a sus invitados con desinterés mientras se abría paso entre la creciente multitud. Arnold trató de no mirarla mientras Teddy estaba mirando, pero era difícil no hacerlo- su traje estaba dividido en dos partes: una apretada, blanca blusa sin mangas y una falda larga blanca y suelta. Su torso bronceado estaba a la vista de todos y una fina cadena de oro que rodeaba su cintura atrajo los ojos de Arnold justo allí. Tragó pesadamente - la belleza de Rhonda era completamente diferente a la de Lila. La presencia de ambas lo ponía nervioso, pero Lila lo hacía porque quería estar más cerca de ella, mientras que ver a Rhonda sólo le provocaba ganas de salir corriendo. Ella era peligrosa, y perversamente, intencionalmente seductora. Había salido ya con la mayor parte de los chicos guapos de la escuela ya, incluyendo a algunos de cuarto año, y era conocida por romper corazones y aplastar egos.

"Hey, nena," dijo Teddy, agarrándola por la cintura cuando los alcanzó. La besó en la sien y ella frunció el ceño y levantó la mano para arreglar su cabello. "Llegas justo a tiempo para refrescar mi bebida", dijo, sosteniendo un vaso de plástico vacío.

"¡Ay, cállate!" Rhonda gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¡Gran fiesta, Rhonda!" Lila dijo ingenuamente.

"Sí, supongo," dijo Rhonda, con un suspiro dramático. "Estoy un poco aburrida."

"Si estás aburrida, podríamos ir hasta Clayton y ver si esos pendejos en realidad se atrevieron a entrar," Teddy sugirió con entusiasmo, sonriendo ante la idea.

"¿Sabes de eso?" Preguntó Arnold, volviéndose rápidamente para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?" Rhonda preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Curly Gammelthorpe y Helga Pataki," dijo Teddy. "Han estado diciendo a todo el mundo durante toda la semana que iban a colarse en el antiguo hospital psiquiátrico que está fuera de la ciudad. Apuesto a que se acobardaron."

"¿Curly?" Rhonda dijo, haciendo una mueca. "¿Ese chico de las gafas?"

"Él no ha usado anteojos desde séptimo grado", dijo Gerald secamente, aunque Rhonda no parecía estar escuchando.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo harán?" Arnold preguntó a Teddy, con la esperanza de que tuviera razón.

"Que el bobo de Gammelthorpe es medio maricón," dijo Teddy con un bufido.

"Como si tú te atrevieras," dijo Rhonda bruscamente, y Arnold tuvo que morderse para evitar sonreír. Deseó tener el descaro de decirle a Teddy que estaba equivocado acerca de Curly, pero tenía miedo de convertirse en uno de los objetivos de los amigos de Teddy para ser humillados en la escuela. Interiormente maldijo su propia cobardía, pero por primera vez apreciaba el cinismo burlón de Rhonda.

"Yo no tengo miedo a ningún fantasma," dijo Teddy, riéndose de su propia broma.

"Entonces vamos a ese lugar, Clayton y comprobarlo," dijo Rhonda, con una sonrisa malvada, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo. "Suena divertido."

"¡Sí, vamos!" Arnold dijo sin pensar. Gerald lo miró como si estuviera loco, y Phoebe y Sheena intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

"¿Quieres ir?" Preguntó Teddy, mirando a Arnold y sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa.

"¿Por qué no?" Arnold dijo, inflando su pecho un poco. Pero la verdadera razón por la que quería ir a Clayton no era para demostrar a Teddy que no estaba asustado. Tenía miedo - pero más miedo de que algo terrible le sucediera a Helga y Curly por entrar en Clayton que por sí mismo, si eso era lo que se trataba.

"Muy bien, entonces," dijo Teddy. "Voy por mi coche."

"No sé si sea buena idea, Arnold," dijo Phoebe con nerviosismo cuando Teddy se fue.

"Lo único que yo sé es que no voy," dijo Gerald, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Creo que voy a pasar, también" dijo Sheena. Arnold miró a Lila, sabiendo que opinaría lo mismo que los demás.

"Bueno, a mí me encantaría ir," dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada. Los ojos de Arnold se agrandaron.

"¿Lo harías?" preguntó, traicionando su sorpresa como Teddy hizo.

"Claro", dijo Lila con un encogimiento de hombros. "Suena tan- pero- tan espeluznante. Y eso es de lo que Halloween se trata, después de todo, ¿no?"

"Lila, podría ser peligroso," dijo Arnold. "La única razón por la que voy es para detener a Helga y Curly - o conseguir que se marchen si es que ya entraron." Suspiró pesadamente ante la perspectiva de tener que buscarlos dentro del enorme y antiguo hospital.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes detenerlos?" Rhonda preguntó bruscamente, y Arnold se volvió para mirarla. Estaba de pie a la orilla de su pequeño grupo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando a Arnold con los ojos entrecerrados, ojos que estaban expertamente delineados al estilo egipcio, con delineador negro.

"No estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo," dijo Arnold en voz baja. "Pero no puedo simplemente quedarme sentado sin hacer nada cuando sé que podrían estar en peligro." Se encogió un poco cuando Rhonda sonrió oscuramente ante su respuesta.

"Oh, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?", dijo ella, "Arnold, el chico que quiere salvar al mundo."

Arnold miró sus zapatos, incómodo bajo su escrutinio. Muy bien, así que quería salvar al mundo. ¿Quién no lo quería? En realidad no creía que pudiera, pero no había ningún daño en intentarlo, ¿no?

Eugene volvió al grupo, con los brazos llenos de vasos de plástico que contenían el ponche con piquete de Rhonda. Lucía como un desastre a punto de ocurrir, pero se las arregló para entregar las bebidas sin derramar una gota.

"¿De qué me perdí?" preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

"Aquí preparándonos para salvar al mundo," Arnold murmuró para sí mismo, alzando el vaso un poco antes de tomarse el ponche - dulce y mezclado con la quemadura tóxica del vodka - de un solo trago.

* * *

.

Salieron al antiguo hospital en el elegante auto Mercedes negro de Teddy, que lucía como nuevecito, por dentro y por fuera. Arnold se sentó en la parte trasera con Lila, y Rhonda estaba en el asiento del pasajero, al lado de Teddy, quien conducía. Las chicas se habían cambiado a su ropa normal, y Arnold había dejado su traje de Luke Skywalker con Phoebe. Miró a Lila mientras conducían por las calles oscuras, que ahora estaban vacías de jovencitos pidiendo dulces.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" le susurró mientras conducían fuera del barrio. Teddy estaba escuchando música rap a todo volumen en su estéreo de alta tecnología; y él y Rhonda estaban mirando al frente, sin hablar.

"Sí," dijo Lila, sonriéndole. "Arnold, no hay nada que temer", dijo, con una risita. "No existen los fantasmas."

"Lo sé," dijo Arnold rápidamente, avergonzado. "Es sólo que - este lugar es - oh, olvídalo", murmuró, apartando la mirada de ella, y volviéndose a la ventana. Tal vez él era el que estaba loco, sintiéndose tan paranoico acerca de poner un pie adentro del antiguo hospital. Pero le parecía que todo el mundo se había convertido en personas huecas, sin cerebro ni sentimientos - Gerald y los demás se habían asustado, pero ¿acaso era el único que entendía la gravedad de la situación?

"Apaga esa mierda", Rhonda le espetó a Teddy, presionando uno de los botones de la radio del coche antes de que él pudiera responder. Puso una estación de jazz, y bajó el volumen.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa esta noche?" Teddy replicó, mirándola.

"Nada," Rhonda murmuró.

"Perdonen a Rhonda, niños," dijo Teddy, dirigiendo a Lila y Arnold una sonrisa condescendiente desde el espejo retrovisor. "Se pone nerviosa cuando se trata de manicomios, desde que sus padres casi la encierran en uno."

"Vete al infierno", Rhonda murmuró, apartando la mirada de él. Teddy rió y extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro.

"Vamos, Rhon, estoy bromeando," dijo. Ella no lo miró. Arnold quería preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero no se atrevió. En su lugar, se limitó a mirar a Lila, quien se encogió de hombros, como para indicarle que tampoco tenía idea de que se trataba el asunto.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de tren en las afueras de la ciudad se detuvieron en el estacionamiento. Los cuatro se apearon del coche, y Teddy fue el primero en encaminarse hacia las puertas de hierro oxidado del viejo hospital de Clayton. Arnold las miró en la oscuridad, una nube se movía cubriendo la luna mientras se acercaban. Se estremeció, no deseando tener que meterse ahí adentro. Miró a Lila para ver si había cambiado de opinión.

"¡Wow, qué lugar tan macabro!" gorjeó con una pequeña sonrisa, abrazándose a sí misma por el frío.

"Vamos, hay una rotura en la valla por aquí", dijo Teddy, llevándolos a la sección rota.

"¿Has estado aquí antes?" Preguntó Arnold al tiempo que Teddy retenía la cerca para que las chicas podrían pasar.

"Claro, un par de veces por diversión," dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, haciendo un gesto de Arnold para que pasara. Lo hizo, tomando una respiración profunda. Una vez que estuvo en el otro lado, Teddy lo siguió. Los cuatro miraron hacia adelante, hacia la oscuridad. Con la tenue iluminación que la luna proveía, Arnold apenas podía distinguir el camino cubierto de malezas que llevaba hacia el edificio.

"Deberíamos haber traído una linterna," Rhonda murmuró.

"Tengo una," dijo Teddy, sacando una linterna negra del bolsillo de sus vaqueros holgados. Rhonda le frunció el ceño.

"¿Traes una linterna siempre en los pantalones?" preguntó con burla.

"No, pero mantengo una en el coche siempre para emergencias, y la agarré cuando llegamos," dijo Teddy. "Vamos."

Abrió la marcha por el camino bordeado de árboles, y Arnold escuchó ruidos de animales en el bosque mientras caminaban - ramitas romperse y pequeñas patitas corriendo, aves arrullando. Miró a Lila de nuevo, esperando que ella demostrara miedo. Pero sólo lo miró y le sonrió. Por primera vez, su sonrisa no lo hizo flotar de felicidad - todo lo que podía sentir era una sensación de aprensión, como si estuviera caminando voluntariamente hacia su propia perdición.

"Miren," dijo Teddy cuando llegaron al claro en el que el enorme y viejo hospital psiquiátrico se asentaba. "Lo sabía."

Arnold miró adelante, y para su sorpresa su corazón logró elevarse: había dos figuras de pie ahí adelante, ambos sostenían linternas. Una era rubia y la otra alta, de pelo oscuro - ¡eran ellos, Helga y Curly!

"¡Helga!" gritó jubilosamente mientras se abrían camino a través del terreno. Ella se dio la vuelta, y cuando los vio la expresión de su cara no era esa de habitual molestia, sino de alivio de que alguien más hubiera venido a unirse a ellos – en verdad parecía asustada.

"Lo sabía," Teddy dijo de nuevo, al llegar a Helga y Curly. "Sabía que eras muy gallina para hacerlo realmente, Gammelthorpe."

"Rhonda," dijo Curly, mirándola como hipnotizado, aparentemente sordo a los comentarios de Teddy.

"Hola," Rhonda murmuró, mirándolo como si no pudiera decidir si era valiente o simplemente estaba completamente desequilibrado como para atreverse hablar con ella.

"Estábamos a punto de entrar," Helga contestó con brusquedad defendiendo a Curly. "Acabamos de llegar. El auto de Curly se descompuso y tuvimos que esperar el tren."

"¿Ese pedazo de mierda que conduces se descompuso, Gammelthorpe?" Teddy dijo con una risa. "Vaya, es la cosa más sorpresiva que escuchado en el año."

Arnold miró a Helga, y notó la mirada de miedo en su rostro ser reemplazada con odio puro mientras miraba fijamente a Lila.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes aquí, de todas formas?" preguntó ella, mirando a Arnold.

"No sé los demás, pero yo vine aquí para tratar de conseguir que ustedes no entraran," dijo Arnold, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos serían inútiles, pero dándoles una última oportunidad.

"Por supuesto que no, vamos a entrar," dijo Teddy. "¿Verdad, Gammelthorpe?" agregó con una mueca de desprecio.

"Por supuesto," dijo Curly distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar a Rhonda. Ella no pareció fijarse que él la miraba fijamente, sin embargo - estaba mirando a Clayton. Arnold no podía creer lo que veía, pero le pareció ver un poco de ansiedad en su rostro. Nunca había sabido que Rhonda tuviera miedo de algo - excepto tal vez de la humillante pobreza.

"Necesito un cigarrillo," murmuró ella, sin dejar de mirar el decrépito edificio. Arnold levantó la mirada, también, mientras que Curly y Teddy rebuscaban en sus bolsillos. Arnold se estremeció al ver la enorme y gótica estructura, sus torres y ventanas brillando malévolamente a la luz de la luna.

"Lucky Stripes," Rhonda murmuró, tomando un cigarrillo de Curly mientras Teddy sacaba uno de su propios Marlboro y se lo ponía entre los labios. Curly ofreció el paquete a los demás - Lila y Arnold negaron con la cabeza, pero Helga tomó uno.

Rhonda rodó los ojos cuando Curly sacó un encendedor y lo sostuvo en alto para ella, pero le permitió hacer los honores. Arnold y Lila se quedaron de pie, torpemente sin hacer nada mientras que el resto del grupo fumaba. Arnold observó a Helga – quien parecía estar fingiendo; la vio tragarse una tos o dos. Sabía que Curly y Rhonda habían estado fumando desde octavo grado - recordó que cuando lo descubrió se escandalizó por ello, - pero nunca había visto a Helga fumar antes. Tenía la impresión de que estaba tratando de parecer más valiente, más dura de lo que realmente era. _Gran sorpresa,_ pensó sombríamente. Esa era la historia de la vida de la chica.

"Así que, ¿cómo entramos?" Lila preguntó cándidamente, mirando hacia el edificio.

"Hay una ventana rota en el lado izquierdo" dijo Curly, haciendo un gesto con el cigarrillo.

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando!" Teddy dijo, pisando fuerte la colilla de su cigarrillo y aplaudiendo. "Nadie va a ser un gallina y echarse para atrás, ¿verdad?" preguntó, mirando a Curly, que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Rhonda como para notar su insulto implícito. Arnold, por su parte, miró a Helga. Levantó uno de sus pies y aplastó el cigarrillo con su bota, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él se acercó a ella.

"Helga", susurró. "¿Seguro que quieres -"

"Mira, amigo," respondió ella con los dientes apretados, levantando la vista para encontrar sus ojos. "Si me lo preguntas una vez más, mis puños van a volar."

Arnold rodó los ojos. Los otros comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo del edificio principal, y Helga los siguió. Arnold arrastró los pies detrás de ella a regañadientes.

"No veo que trates de impedir que tu preciosa Lila entre," murmuró de nuevo mientras Curly llegaba a la ventana y mostraba a Lila cómo subir a un montón de escombros y luego saltar adentro.

El rostro de Arnold se calentó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. ¿Por qué la idea de que Lila fuera a Clayton no le molestaba? Echó un vistazo a Helga, vio que había estirado las mangas de su suéter para cubrir sus manos. Algo en ella me parecía mucho más vulnerable, sorprendentemente. Lila parecía como invencible, pero Helga. . .

"Vamos, Arnold," dijo Curly, haciéndolo reaccionar. Vio a Helga subir a la ventana, y desaparecer en la oscuridad del interior del edificio; y se dio cuenta de que él y Curly eran los únicos que aún no entraban. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a las chicas solas con Teddy, por lo que Arnold se apresuró.

"Hey," Curly susurró mientras Arnold ponía su pierna sobre el alféizar de la ventana. "¿Acaso Rhonda sabía que yo estaría aquí?" preguntó con una sonrisita esperanzada.

"Um, sí, de hecho," Arnold murmuró antes de volverse hacia para lanzarse al interior. Se maravillaba de ver cómo Curly todavía podría encontraba gusto en ver a Rhonda, aun cuando esta se había presentado con su novio. Le recordó un poco sus años de desesperado anhelo por Lila - pero esta noche, pensó mientras saltaba hacia adentro del oscuro edificio - esta noche ella estaba sola.

Arnold tropezó cuando llegó dentro, todo estaba a oscuras excepto por los haces de las linternas Helga y Teddy. Se apoyó en el brazo de alguien, y cuando se enderezó se dio cuenta de que era Helga. También se dio cuenta de que no quería soltarla, pero cuando ella le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa, lo hizo.

"Huele a mierda de aquí," dijo ella, haciendo una mueca.

"Debe ser por las palomas," dijo Curly, sobresaltándolo cuando apareció de repente detrás de él. Helga rió ante su reacción.

Los seis se quedaron apiñados en medio de la pequeña sala de estar en que estaban por unos minutos, iluminando con sus linternas alrededor y dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, que era más absoluta aquí adentro. La habitación en la que estaban no tenía nada en ella, solo vidrios rotos, y una sola silla empujada de manera macabra contra una esquina. Había grafiti en las paredes.

"Esto parece como que fue la habitación de un paciente," dijo Curly en voz muy baja. Él alumbró con su linterna en una puerta que daba a un pasillo largo y estrecho, del que no podían ver el final. "Vamos a tratar de encontrar la cafetería," dijo en voz baja de nuevo, y todo el mundo comenzó a avanzar en marcha lenta hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué la cafetería?" Preguntó Lila.

"Porque ahí es donde el portero que fue asesinado aquí en los años setenta murió," explicó Curly. "Estamos tratando de comunicarnos con su espíritu."

"Oh mi Dios, estás bien loco," Teddy murmuró, caminando por delante del grupo. Lila lo siguió, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor a los escritos rociados en las paredes. La siguiente era Rhonda, que tenía los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho y parecía preocupada. Curly la seguía, iluminando con su linterna por delante de sus pies para que ella pudiera ver dónde caminaba. Helga iba tras él, y Arnold cerraba la marcha – quien no podía dejar de mirar detrás de él mientras avanzaban, y se encontró deseando tener una linterna. Aceleró el ritmo un poco para caminar al lado de Helga.

"Esto es raro," susurró. Esperaba que ella lo llamara bebé por tener miedo, pero sólo lo miró con silencioso acuerdo. Se dio cuenta de que el haz de su linterna era inestable - le temblaba la mano.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y parecía que estaban en lo que alguna vez fue el vestíbulo frontal del antiguo hospital. Había una gran escalera en el centro, que se dividía en dos secciones y daban a un rellano que estaba asentado debajo de un ventanal gigante. La ventana estaba sucia y rota en algunos lugares, pero dejaba pasar la luz de la luna llena, que ya había salido de detrás de las nubes.

"La cafetería está probablemente por aquí," dijo Curly, caminando hacia otro pasillo estrecho que conducía desde el vestíbulo a la otra mitad del edificio. Pero Teddy no le hizo caso, y se fue en dirección de las escaleras.

"¿Escucharon algo?" preguntó, dando unos pasos hacia el rellano. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto e hicieron silencio por un momento, y allí estaba: el sonido de unos pasos al arrastrarse que venía desde el tercer piso. Arnold miró hacia el techo con el corazón acelerado. Había alguien - algo – allí arriba.

"Es probable que sólo sea una rata o una de las palomas", dijo Lila con ligereza, ella no parecía tener miedo en lo absoluto. Comenzó a seguir a Teddy por las escaleras.

"Esperen," dijo Rhonda en voz baja, petrificada en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Pero Teddy y Lila siguieron subiendo.

"No te preocupes," dijo Curly, acercándose a Rhonda. "El único espíritu malvado de este lugar se va en la noche de la Víspera de Todos los Santos."

"Como digas," murmuró ella, abrazándose a sí misma.

"Ten", dijo Curly, quitándose el chaquetón y poniéndoselo alrededor de sus hombros. "Parece que tienes frío."

"Gracias," Rhonda murmuró, deslizando sus brazos en las mangas y siguiéndolo cuando empezó a subir las escaleras.

Arnold y Helga se miraron entre sí.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" le preguntó Arnold, su corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

"No podemos dejarlos," dijo Helga, poniendo un pie en la escalera. "Tengo un mal presentimiento" agregó, tragando en seco.

"Yo también", dijo Arnold, siguiéndola escaleras arriba. Algo no estaba bien. No podía decir exactamente qué era, pero sabía que subir las escaleras en dirección a donde se escuchaban los ruidos era mala idea.

Las escaleras crujieron en diversos lugares mientras los seis ascendían. Cuando Arnold y Helga llegaron al segundo piso, los otros cuatro los estaban esperando. Teddy apuntaba su linterna hacia el hueco del ascensor descompuesto.

"¡Cuidado!" dijo Teddy, empujando a Curly hacia el enorme agujero donde las puertas del ascensor habían estado alguna vez. Curly se tambaleó un poco y cayó contra la pared. Soltó su linterna cuando perdió el equilibrio, y ésta cayó con estrépito por el hueco del ascensor, haciéndose pedazos ruidosamente cuando llegó a la primera planta.

"¡Basta!" Arnold gritó.

"¡Eso es peligroso, Teddy!" Lila añadió indignada. La risa cruel de Teddy hizo eco a través de la sala, y Arnold se dio cuenta de dónde podían venir algunos de sus peores presentimientos: tal vez lo más peligroso en el interior de Clayton era este idiota que habían traído con ellos.

Helga ayudó Curly a levantarse, y Teddy se dirigió a un pasillo que se bifurcaba hacia la derecha. Rhonda se quedó atrás, cerca de Curly y de Helga, quien cerraba la marcha. Lila iba adelante, y Arnold la seguía. Ella no traía linterna, y Arnold no quería que ella tuviera que depender de Teddy si el grupo terminaba separándose.

"¿Estás bien?" él le preguntó.

"Estoy bien, Arnold," dijo con una risita.

Teddy se detuvo frente a una puerta que estaba sobre la pared izquierda, y entró. Arnold y los demás lo siguieron, y se encontraron en lo que parecía el baño de hombres - había algunas bañeras antiguas en el suelo, y cabezales de regaderas sobresalían de la pared del fondo.

"¿Oyes algo?" Preguntó Helga y Arnold se sobresaltó, percatándose de que estaba de pie justo detrás de él. Se acercó más a él cuando todo el grupo se calmó lo suficiente como para escuchar un extraño sonido como de flujo proveniente de un lugar cercano.

"¿Es eso el viento?" Preguntó Rhonda. Arnold notó que su voz se quebraba.

"No," dijo Teddy, que caminaba delante, hacia una puerta que conectaba al baño. "Viene de aquí."

"¡Teddy, no entres!" Rhonda lo llamó, su grito estridente hizo eco por toda la habitación de azulejos.

"Whoa," dijo Teddy, una vez que llegó a la entrada y se asomó. "Echen un vistazo a esto." Lila corrió hacia allá y miró alrededor, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta al momento.

"¡Oh, wow!" exclamó. Arnold y Helga se miraron el uno al otro y luego poco a poco se acercaron. Lila y Teddy se movieron de la entrada para que pudieran ver lo que parecía ser un cuarto de baño - había urinarios junto a una pared, y una larga fila de lavabos a lo largo de la otra.

Y cada una de las llaves de los lavabos estaba abierta a su máxima capacidad.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Arnold dijo, dando un paso atrás. Oyó que Helga contenía la respiración, y a continuación, sintió que lo agarraba del brazo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Curly, caminando detrás de ellos. Rhonda seguía de pie en medio del baño, con el chaquetón de Curly bien envuelto alrededor de ella.

"Los lavabos," dijo Lila, señalándolos. "¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?"

"¡El conserje!" Curly dijo feliz, su rostro se iluminó.

"O un psicópata loco que despedaza chicos a quienes se les ocurre venir aquí la noche de Halloween," Teddy sugirió con diversión.

"¡Quiero ir a casa, ahora!" Rhonda gritó, haciendo que todos se volvieran a verla.

"Oh, relájate, Rhon," dijo Teddy, agitando una mano despreocupadamente. "Sólo estaba bromeando."

"¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de aquí?" le preguntó Curly, apurándose para llegar a su lado.

"Um, sí, seguro, Gammelthorpe", dijo Teddy con un resoplido desdeñoso, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia Rhonda. "Hablando de psicópatas, de ninguna manera voy a dejar a mi novia a solas con uno de ellos." Puso su brazo alrededor de Rhonda, pero Curly no retrocedió.

"Si te quieres ir yo te llevaré", dijo él de nuevo, mirándola.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije, Gammelthorpe?" Preguntó Teddy, empujándolo con fuerza. "¿O esas voces en tu cabeza son demasiado fuertes?"

Curly se tambaleó hacia atrás. Rhonda enterró el rostro entre las manos y gimió.

"¡Esta fue una idea estúpida," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Arnold tenía ganas de decir 'te lo dije', pero se mordió la lengua. Sintió la mano de Helga apretarse en su brazo, y la miró. Su rostro se había vuelto blanco y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó, y ella se volvió hacia él lentamente.

"Escucha," susurró. Arnold intentó hacerlo, pero todo lo que podía oír era a Curly y Teddy gritándose el uno al otro.

"¡Cállense, chicos!" gritó, y cuando todo el mundo hizo silencio, lo oyó – fuertes ruidos de arrastramiento, procedentes directamente de encima de ellos. Lo que fuera que estaba haciendo ese ruido era definitivamente más grande que una rata o una paloma. Helga emitió un pequeño gemido involuntario y se acurrucó contra Arnold. Él puso un brazo alrededor de ella y levantó la vista al techo; toda su piel se le puso de gallina.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora" dijo, mirando a los demás.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Dijo Teddy. "Ustedes raritos querían ver un fantasma - vamos a echarle un vistazo"

"Esperen," dijo Curly, girándose para ver alrededor de la habitación. "¿Dónde está Lila?"

"Oh, mierda," Teddy murmuró, apuntando su linterna detrás de Arnold y Helga, a donde Lila había estado antes. Se volvieron, y Helga buscó con su linterna, también, con las manos temblando más que antes. Arnold tenía su otra mano apretada fuertemente entre las suyas, mientras una terrible sensación de fatalidad lo recorría.

"Oh, Dios mío", susurró Helga, Lila no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Escuchen," dijo Curly, que venía detrás de ellos. Arnold trató de escuchar lo que fuera a lo que se refería, pero lo único que escuchó fue el susurrante silencio. Y entonces se dio cuenta:

Los lavabos. Alguien los había cerrado: el sonido del torrente de agua se había ido.

Lo mismo que Lila.

* * *

**Nota de Heidi: ¡El capítulo final vendrá pronto!**

**Nota de Sandra: El día 31 si no hay contratiempo ;) Y si hay suficientes reviews...**

**26 de Octubre de 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de Heidi: Uno de los revisores del último capítulo me preguntó por qué Helga y Phoebe ya no eran amigas. Es un punto importante que debí haber mencionado antes. Lo he abordado en este capítulo. ¡Mantengan esos reviews viniendo, y les deseo un gran Halloween, a todo mundo!

Nota de Sandra: Voy a vestir a mi hija de Helga este Halloween. Ya tengo todo listo, el vestido no es igual al de Helga pero se parece bastante y ya le puse su listón rojo y conseguí el moño. Afortunadamente somos unicejas naturales, así que no será un gran lío ensombrecerle en medio de las dos cejas. Espero que sea reconocida por alguien, porque estas nuevas generaciones no conocen bien a los personajes. ¡Pobrecitos! ¡Nunca sabrán lo que se pierden! ¡Yo seré la Bruja Calamidad, entregaré dulces de gelatina con forma de gusano como el abuelo y estaré diciendo a todo el que quiera escuchar 'Son difíciles los hombres jóvenes, ¡pero adoro sus corazones!'

Feliz Noche de Brujas!

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

* * *

Arnold sintió un escalofrío inmenso descender desde sus hombros a sus pies. Se aferró a Helga como a un ancla mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación desesperadamente - Lila había desaparecido.

Los cinco se quedaron amontonados en el centro del baño ahora silencioso, mirando hacia el cuarto oscuro que contenía los urinales y lavabos, -lavabos que habían sido cerrados por algo que estaba dentro de esa habitación.

"No puede ser," Teddy susurraba, y Arnold se dio cuenta de que incluso él estaba asustado. "No puede ser – seguro que nos está jugando una broma."

"¿Lila?" Curly la llamó. Oyeron pasos en el cuarto de baño oscuro y los cinco dejaron escapar un gemido colectivo.

"¡Algo ahí dentro la ha atrapado!" Rhonda gritó.

"¡Lila!" Arnold gritó, soltando a Helga y caminando un poco hacia delante. Su corazón latía tan locamente que sentía como si fuera a colapsar, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí parado y dejar que lo que sea que estaba ahí adentro hiriera a Lila.

"¿Sí, Arnold?" ella dijo, apareciendo de repente en la puerta de la habitación oscura. Arnold gritó, y escuchó a las chicas detrás de él gritar también. Lila saltó hacia atrás un poco, y luego se echó a reír.

"¿Qué es lo que les pasa?" preguntó ella dulcemente.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Arnold, agarrándola de sus hombros, como para asegurarse de que fuera real. Se sentía sólida bajo sus dedos, y se veía un poco perturbada por su atrevimiento.

"Sólo estaba cerrando esas llaves," dijo inocentemente, soltándose del agarre de Arnold. "Es un enorme desperdicio de agua."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Rhonda murmuró, y Arnold pudo escuchar en su voz que tenía ganas de abofetear a la bien intencionada Lilita. Por una vez en su vida pudo entender por qué Helga la encontraba odiosa. Él gimió para sus adentros. Teddy rió.

"¡Oh, hombre, eso fue increíble!" dijo. "¿Escucharon a Rhonda? '¡Algo la ha atrapado!'" Dijo, imitando a la chica.

"Déjame en paz," Rhonda gruñó, acercándose a Curly, quien puso un brazo tranquilizador sobre sus hombros.

"Te dije que no se preocuparas", dijo. "No hay espíritus dañinos aquí."

"¡Quita tus manos de encima de ella, anormal!" Teddy gruñó.

"¡Deja de tratar de decirle a la gente lo que debe hacer!" Rhonda espetó, sorprendiendo a todos. Helga gruñó y caminó hacia el pasillo. Arnold la siguió.

"Espera," dijo, cogiéndola por el brazo mientras se dirigía por el pasillo. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Me largo de aquí," dijo ella, tirando de su brazo para soltarse "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo."

"No te puedes ir sola," dijo Arnold. "Déjame ir por Lila y los otros -"

"¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con Lila?" Helga replicó. "Ciertamente ella parece estar divirtiéndose mucho. ¡Y ustedes me llaman a mi fenómeno!"

"¡Nunca te he llamado fenómeno!" Arnold dijo, enojándose ahora. De vuelta en el baño se podían oír a Rhonda, Curly y Teddy gritándose el uno al otro.

"Esto es un desastre," dijo Helga, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Entonces lo oyeron. Justo encima de sus cabezas, procedente del tercer piso - un sonido como si alguien hubiera dejado caer un peñasco. Polvo flotaba del techo hacia abajo, sobre sus cabezas .

Helga de inmediato abandonó su actitud obstinada y saltó hacia Arnold, aferrándose a su camisa. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, las alarmas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza - todos los instintos de su cuerpo le decían que tenían que salir de Clayton, y rápido.

"Estamos condenados," susurró Helga, mirando a Arnold mientras oían pesadas pisadas golpeando el suelo por encima de ellos.

"No digas eso," susurró. Pero él también lo sentía - algo malo iba a suceder, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

Los otros corrieron hacia el vestíbulo, Teddy a la cabeza. Rhonda, quien había parecido querer matar a Lila hacía unos minutos, ahora se aferraba al brazo de la chica como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Curly cerraba la marcha, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad hacia el techo y todavía no parecía asustado en lo más mínimo. Teddy no parecía asustado, tampoco – cuando Arnold se dio cuenta, con una sensación de pesadez en el estómago, que el chico corría hacia las escaleras rumbo al tercer piso.

"¿Estás loco?" le gritó.

"¡Teddy, detente!" Rhonda gritó, mientras el resto del grupo llegaba a los pies de la enorme escalera y lo observaba subir.

"¡Vamos!" Teddy los llamó. "A esto es a lo que hemos venido, ¿no es cierto?"

"Tiene razón, aunque odio admitirlo," dijo Curly, siguiéndolo arriba. "Es la presencia que venimos a buscar."

"¡Curly, no lo hagas!" Helga gritó, soltándose de Arnold. Él corrió tras ella, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. Oyó a Lila arrastrar a Rhonda detrás de él.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso, vio que el techo estaba roto en varios lugares - a través de uno de los agujeros se podía ver la luna, envuelta en nubes. Pensó en su tragaluz en casa y rogó por volver a verlo otra vez. Delante de él, Helga perseguía a Curly por un largo pasillo que se bifurcaba hacia la izquierda. Mientras Arnold esperaba por Lila y Rhonda para que lo alcanzaran, ella desapareció en la oscuridad. Pero se podía ver a Teddy más allá, en el otro extremo de la sala - o al menos- lo que suponía era Teddy. Alguien estaba de pie contra una pared que estaba bañada en una extraña luz verdosa.

"Tengan cuidado", le advirtió a Rhonda y Lila. "El techo se está cayendo a pedazos."

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Preguntó Rhonda, a punto de las lágrimas.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos, Arnold," dijo Lila, poniendo un brazo tranquilizador alrededor de Rhonda. "Siento que algo no está bien."

_¿Dónde estaba __ese presentimiento hacía una hora?_ Arnold quiso gritarle.

"Voy a traer a los demás", dijo en su lugar. "Ustedes esperen aquí."

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Rhonda gritó. "Vamos contigo. ¿No has visto esas películas de terror? ¡Lo peor que podemos hacer es separarnos!"

Arnold quería decirle que no estaban exactamente en una película de descuartizados – pero todo esto se sentía como irreal, y él no podía garantizar que no estuvieran en peligro. Así que sólo les indicó que lo siguieran mientras avanzaba por el oscuro pasillo.

"¿Helga?" la llamó mientras se abrían paso a través de la oscuridad, hacia el resplandor misterioso que ahora se daba cuenta venía de una de las habitaciones del lado izquierdo del pasillo. Antes de que pudiera contestar se topó con la espalda de Helga, lo que lo hizo saltar, y Rhonda y Lila, -que estaban justo detrás de él- soltaron un pequeño grito también en respuesta.

"Helga", dijo, poniendole las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella miraba hacia el frente. Curly que no estaba muy adelante de ella, miraba también - ambos veían a Teddy, que todavía estaba inmóvil contra la pared.

La expresión en la cara de Teddy hizo a Arnold experimentar náuseas. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, casi saliéndose de su cráneo, y su boca torcida en un estado de shock y horror. Estaba pálido y lucía hueco, como zombi, en el resplandor verdoso que venía de la habitación a la que estaba mirando.

"¿Teddy?" Curly dijo con cautela. Arnold oyó que alguien detrás de él dejó escapar un sollozo, y supuso que se trataba de Rhonda. Helga se apretó contra él y Arnold envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, pero la verdad, temblaba tanto como ella.

Curly comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante. Arnold pudo ver que ahora sí tenía miedo. Lo que fuera que había paralizado a Teddy no parecía ser uno de los espíritus amigables que había venido a buscar. Dio pasos lentos hacia la sala a la que Teddy estaba mirando.

"Curly, no", dijo Helga, su voz apenas audible. Cuando Curly llegó a la puerta, ella se volvió y apretó la cara contra el cuello de Arnold, incapaz de mirar. Arnold la acunó lo mejor que pudo, pero la verdad él tampoco quería mirar.

Cuando Curly se asomó a la puerta, su boca se abrió hasta el suelo y dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo contra la pared como Teddy había hecho. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, sus ojos grises enormes y llorosos, aterrorizados.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Arnold, mientras las otras dos chicas agarraron sus brazos y se aferraron, temblando, contra él. Helga se levantó un poco y volvió la cabeza.

Curly no respondió, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. De la sala brillantemente iluminada salió caminando una figura indistinta que vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio, y luego otra la siguió. Las dos apariciones tenían gafas pasadas de moda y máscaras de cirujano donde sus rostros debían haber estado, y caminaban con sus brazos extendidos. Mientras el grito de Rhonda le perforaba los tímpanos y Teddy se desmayaba en el suelo, Arnold se dio cuenta de lo que las terribles criaturas trataban de alcanzar: a Curly.

"N-no," Curly murmuró débilmente al tiempo que una de las cosas lo agarraba. "¡Noooo!" gritó más fuerte cuando el otro lo tomó del otro brazo y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia la sala.

"¡No!" gritó, tratando de luchar contra ellos. "¡Ayúdenme!"

"¡Arnold, haz algo!" Rhonda rogó entre lágrimas mientras las dos figuras arrastraban a un Curly que gritaba y pataleaba hacia la sala que resplandecía. Arnold no podía moverse, estaba demasiado pasmado, horrorizado. Pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer ni como lo iba a hacer. Soltó a Helga, y sintió que los brazos de las otras chicas lo dejaban ir. Pasó por encima de Teddy y se dirigió a la habitación. El resplandor de la extraña luz en el interior lo cegó por un momento, y luego, cuando pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando dentro, casi cayó al suelo con horror como Teddy había hecho.

Era una habitación que había sido utilizada alguna vez para terapia de electrochoques, y había sido devuelta a la vida por esas cosas monstruosas en batas de laboratorio que estaban tratando de subir a Curly a la mesa donde electro-choqueaban a los pacientes. Luces de examinación verdosas brillaban desde las esquinas, y una bandeja cargada con correas de cuero para sujetar personas estaba colocada junto a la mesa.

"¡ALTO! ¡AYÚDENME!" Curly estaba gritando, tratando de luchar contra las figuras, pero éstas eran fuertes, y lo sostenían firmemente contra la mesa.

"Hey!" Arnold gritó, su voz salió como un graznido aterrorizado. Los espectros ni siquiera lo voltearon a ver. "¡Suéltenlo!" gritó, corriendo hacia Curly, pero una de las criaturas se acercó y lo empujó lejos con facilidad. Arnold se deslizó por el suelo, y cuando levantó la vista vio a la otra figura que se movía hacia un interruptor en la pared cubierto de telarañas.

'_No puede ser que __funcione todavía'_, se dijo a sí mismo, desesperadamente, luchando por sostenerse sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Pero si el agua de los lavabos seguía funcionando. . . la electricidad tal vez. . .

Justo cuando se disponía a correr hacia la figura que ya estaba agarrando el interruptor, otra persona pasó frente a él. Arnold dio un salto atrás de terror, y luego se dio cuenta de quién era: Lila. Lila estaba corriendo hacia uno de los fantasmas.

"¡Lila, no!" gritó mientras ella llegaba hasta donde estaba la cosa. Pero no se detuvo ahí- levantó la mano para agarrar las gafas, agarró la máscara de cirujano, y dejó ver - un pasamontañas.

Arnold se quedó inmóvil, de pie, confuso. Helga y Rhonda estaban de pie en la puerta ya, y Curly había conseguido rodar de la camilla y estaba tirado ahora, acurrucado en el suelo y respirando con ahogados jadeos.

Y el "fantasma" que había estado a punto de tirar del interruptor estaba ahora mirando alrededor de la habitación con un sonriente rostro humano - una cara que reconocieron. Era James, el novio de Lila.

"¡James!" Lila gritó, arrojando el pasamontañas con furia. "Sabía que esto no podía ser real, pero - ¿tú?" se alejó de él, mirándolo horrorizada.

"Oh, vamos," dijo la otra figura, quitándose la máscara y las gafas. Arnold lo reconoció como uno de los amigos de James de la escuela, Carter Bishop. Estaba sonriendo también, como si todo mundo la estuviera pasando de maravilla. "Era sólo una broma", dijo, mirando a James y compartiendo una risotada.

"¡Ustedes pendejos!" dijo Helga desde la puerta. Ella y Rhonda, quien seguía mirando, estupefacta hacia el cuarto, tenían lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Avívate, Pataki," dijo Teddy, que venía de detrás de ella y Rhonda con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. "Esta fue la mayor broma de todos los tiempos", dijo, yendo alrededor de la habitación para dar palmadas a Carter y James.

"¿Tú estás en esto?!" Rhonda preguntó en voz baja.

"Claro que sí," dijo Teddy, sonriéndole. "Todo fue idea mía. Bastante brillante, ¿eh? Supuse que Gammelthorpe podía aguantar una bromita," dijo, mirando a Curly, que seguía sentado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y desenfocados. "¡Supongo que me equivoqué!" dijo con una risa. James y Carter se carcajearon también.

"¡Eres terrible!" Lila dijo, empujando a James cuando trató de poner un brazo alrededor de ella. "¡Eso no fue divertido en lo absoluto!"

"Hey," dijo Rhonda, arrodillándose en el suelo delante de Curly y mirando su rostro afligido. "Hey, todo está bien."

"Oh, vamos, Rhonda", dijo Teddy, mirándola con burla mientras ponía un brazo reconfortante alrededor de un aún aturdido Curly. "Dame un respiro - el anormal va a superarlo."

"¡Deja de llamarlo anormal!" Rhonda le gritó. "Tú eres el anormal - ¡nadie normal le haría esto a alguien!"

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Teddy. "Ese idiota se merecía un buen susto. Estoy harto de que te esté mirando todo el tiempo, es repugnante. Y mira nada más como alimentas sus patéticas fantasías," añadió con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso a Rhonda mientras ella arrullaba a Curly protectoramente.

"No es asunto tuyo qué fantasías alimento de ahora en adelante," Rhonda le gruñó. "No quiero volver a verte nunca más."

"¡Oooh, Teddy, te están dejando por el loco!" dijo Carter con burla.

"Sí, claro", dijo Teddy, frunciendo el ceño con desprecio a Rhonda. Pero Rhonda no levantó la vista para verlo, sólo le susurró algo a Curly, quien asintió con tristeza.

"Dame un respiro, Rhon," dijo Teddy, caminando hacia donde ella y Curly estaban acurrucados el suelo. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí."

"Déjala en paz", dijo Arnold, agarrando el brazo de Teddy antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Teddy se encabritó y miró a Arnold. Arnold tragó en seco. Teddy era un par de cabezas más alto que él.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, enano?" preguntó con burla.

Arnold sabía que sólo debía darse la vuelta y salir de ahí con Helga y las chicas. Pero entonces pensó en lo asustado que Curly había estado cuando los chicos lo subían a la mesa; en lo mucho que ya había tolerado en la escuela de matones como Teddy.

Y así, en respuesta a la pregunta de Teddy, agarró vuelo desde atrás y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Oyó a Helga y Lila contener el aire en sorpresa por su acción, y Teddy se tambaleó hacia atrás, tan sorprendido de que el pequeño Arnold hiciera una cosa como esa, que, por un momento, pareció no saber cómo reaccionar.

"Estás muerto," dijo Teddy, con una risita enferma, cuando hubo recuperado la compostura. Empujó a Arnold duro, y cuando caía aterrizó en los brazos de Carter, quien lo atrapó desde atrás. Carter lo sostuvo mientras Teddy llegaba de nuevo para volver a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡Espera!" Helga dijo, corriendo para ponerse entre Arnold y Teddy.

"¡Quítate de en medio, Pataki," dijo Teddy, empujándola a un lado. "No vas a salvar a tu noviecito."

Arnold observó a Helga tropezar al ser empujada, y se puso tan furioso que, sin pensarlo, le dio una patada a Teddy, que estaba de pie frente a él, de lleno en el estómago. Teddy se dobló, y Arnold escuchó a Rhonda soltar risita desde el suelo. Arnold se zafó los brazos del amarre de Carter, y se puso de pie sobre el encorvado Teddy.

"¡Deja mis amigos en paz!" le advirtió, y mientras hablaba Carter lo agarró de nuevo, le torció el brazo y lo jaló con fuerza. Arnold gritó cuando un dolor lo recorrió desde el hombro hasta su cuello.

"¡Basta!" Helga gritó. "¡Huelo humo!"

Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil por un momento, incluso Carter, quien soltó Arnold.

"Oh, Dios", dijo Lila, moviéndose hacia la puerta. "Yo también lo huelo."

"No se van a escapar así de fácil," dijo Teddy poniéndose de pie con un gemido.

"No," dijo Arnold, levantando las manos. "Creo que el edificio se está quemando."

"Mi linterna", dijo Curly débilmente.

"¡Es cierto!" Dijo Lila. "Se rompió cuando Teddy te empujó."

"Sí, claro," Teddy gruñó. "Sólo están tratando de escapar", dijo, buscando con la mirada a Arnold.

"Mierda, Teddy, yo también huelo algo," dijo James, moviéndose hacia la puerta.

"Yo también", dijo Carter con cautela.

Arnold miró a Helga. Se acercó a ella, la agarró de la mano y la sacó al pasillo. Los demás los siguieron, con Teddy y sus dos amigos a la zaga.

"Sólo salgamos de aquí ya," dijo Rhonda, caminando con su brazo alrededor de Curly, cuyo rostro aún estaba blanco. A medida que bajaban los escalones hacia el segundo piso, Arnold se dio cuenta de que Teddy, James y Carter ya no estaban siguiéndolos. No le importó, pero cuando llegaron a la segunda planta y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, deseó que incluso esos tres idiotas fueran capaces de salir del edificio.

Porque, a como se podía ver desde la parte superior de las escaleras, todo el primer piso del edificio estaba en llamas.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Rhonda gritó. Humo negro flotaba por las escaleras, y todos ellos comenzaron a toser cuando los alcanzó.

"¿Cómo vamos a salir?" Preguntó Helga, su voz llena de pánico.

"Vamos a tener que encontrar una ventana y saltar", dijo Curly.

"¡Pero las ventanas de la planta baja tienen barras protectoras!" Lila les recordó.

"Encontraremos algo", Arnold les aseguró, sintiendo que estaban condenados. Se dirigieron de nuevo hacia los pasillos oscuros que se alejaban de las escaleras, y luego empezaron a ir hacia la izquierda, a buscar en las habitaciones una vía de escape, cuando una voz desde el otro lado del piso los detuvo.

"¡Esperen!" alguien gritó, y un adolescente llegó corriendo hacia ellos. Tenía el pelo castaño y llevaba un overol gris. "Hay una manera de salir de aquí", dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia el ala derecha del largo pasillo.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Rhonda.

"Solía trabajar aquí", dijo el muchacho. "Conozco el lugar. ¡Apúrense!"

Con las llamas del primer piso ya a la vista, ninguno de ellos puso siquiera atención a sus palabras. Siguieron al desconocido muchacho a través de la sala, tosiendo un poco a su paso, ya que el segundo piso también estaba empezando a llenarse de humo espeso.

"Por aquí," dijo el chico, doblando a la derecha al final del pasillo. Los condujo a una vieja salida de incendios, abriéndola y manteniéndola abierta para ellos. Arnold salió y vio una escalera de cemento en el exterior del edificio, que por suerte llegaba hasta el suelo. Ayudó al chico a sostener la pesada puerta mientras Lila, Rhonda, Curly y Helga los alcanzaban y empezaban a bajar las escaleras.

"Vamos", dijo Arnold al chico, comenzando a seguir a sus amigos escaleras abajo.

"No," dijo el muchacho. "Tengo que ir a ver a mi chica. Me está esperando en la cafetería." Arnold frunció el ceño, confundido, mientras el chico empezó a deslizarse nuevamente dentro de la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Curly gritó de pronto, dándose la vuelta en medio de la escalera. El chico se detuvo y lo miró.

"Ella no está en la cafetería," Curly exclamó. "¡Está en su habitación!"

"Oh," dijo el chico con calma. "Gracias." Y con eso, dejó que la puerta se cerrara y desapareció de nuevo en el edificio.

"Curly, ¿qué le acabas de decir?" Arnold gritó, deteniéndose en el rellano. "No puede volver allí - ¡el edificio a punto de derrumbarse!"

"No importa, Arnold," dijo Curly con simpleza "Él ya está muerto."

"¡Vámonos ya, por favor!" Lila gritó desde el fondo de las escaleras antes de que Arnold tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar a esa declaración. Él y Curly corrieron por las escaleras y se encontraron con el resto del grupo en la parte inferior, y los cinco salieron corriendo del edificio. Justo cuando llegaron al camino de tierra que conducía a la carretera principal, Arnold escuchó un estruendo horrible detrás de él, y se volvió, junto con todos los demás, para ver el antiguo hospital derrumbarse sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que era devorado por las llamas. Los sonidos de cristales rotos y madera rompiéndose llenaron el quieto aire nocturno.

"Tengo que salir de aquí", dijo Curly de repente. "Si la policía aparece...," Se interrumpió. Todos en el grupo sabían lo que le pasaría a si se metía en problemas y la policía se enteraba.

"¿Qué pasa con James y los otros?" Preguntó Lila, mirando de nuevo al edificio en llamas con una expresión preocupada.

"Mira", dijo Rhonda, señalando con la cabeza hacia el campo. James, Teddy y Carter estaban de pie en el lado izquierdo del edificio, gritando y aullando mientras el antiguo hospital ardía en llamas, casi como si tuvieran una fiesta con una hoguera.

"¡Vaya bola de idiotas!" Helga comentó.

"Vamos," dijo Arnold, comenzando a correr hacia las puertas principales al oír las sirenas a la distancia. Los otros le siguieron, y llegaron a la rotura en la cerca de alambre antes de que llegaran los camiones de bomberos y la policía. Ya sin aliento, corrieron hasta el final, a la estación de tren, a donde entraron por una ventana rota y se escondieron en la antigua boletería.

Los cinco se agacharon en la oscuridad en cuanto oyeron que llegaba la policía. Rhonda tenía sus brazos alrededor de Curly, protegiéndolo como si no fuera nunca a permitir que alguien volviera a poner un dedo sobre él, ni siquiera un policía. Arnold sintió que alguien se acercaba a él en la oscuridad, y suponiendo que era Helga, se apoyó contra ella. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era Lila la que se aferraba a él. Sintió una extraña punzada de desasosiego cuando se dio cuenta de esto, en vez de la felicidad que supondría que sentiría en tal situación. Tenía miedo de que Helga los viera.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: ella estaba sentada aparte del grupo, mirando a Arnold y Lila. Cuando Arnold la miró a los ojos, deseando en silencio poder explicarle que no había sido su intención acurrucarse contra Lila, ella miró a otro lado rápidamente.

Fuera de la taquilla, escucharon a los policías gritándose unos a otros, y escucharon sus pisadas al caminar pesadamente sobre el suelo de madera de la estación.

"Anota las placas de ese coche en el estacionamiento," uno de ellos ladró.

"Señor, hay algunos chicos más allá de las puertas de entrada," gritó otro de vuelta.

"¡Arréstenlos!" un oficial respondió. Muy pronto oyeron las protestas de Teddy y los otros dos chicos cuando eran arrastrados a los coches patrulla acusados de cometer incendio premeditado.

"¿Sabes quién es mi padre?" Teddy iba gritando.

"Sea quien sea, espero que pueda permitirse pagar un par de millones de dólares en daños a estos bosques," un oficial respondió. Arnold escuchó Rhonda reírse quietamente en el hombro de Curly. Curly todavía parecía bastante fuera de sí, sin embargo. Arnold se preguntó si no se había dado cuenta aún que la chica de sus sueños lo sostenía; que su mejilla se presionaba contra la suya.

Arnold miró a Helga, que estaba sentada frente a él en el oscuro y polvoriento stand. Tenía las rodillas encogidas hacia su pecho, y la barbilla apoyada en ellas. Se encontró deseando poder ir hasta ella y envolverla en la seguridad de sus brazos, como Rhonda hacía con Curly. No podía entender por qué de repente deseaba que Lila se moviera lejos de él para poder tener la libertad de ir hasta Helga. No podía decir con certitud en que momento sus sentimientos por las dos chicas habían cambiado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que era un hecho. Quería estar con Helga Pataki. Después de todos los increíbles acontecimientos de esta noche, de repente no parecía tan extraño ya.

"Es casi medianoche," dijo Rhonda después de un rato, mirando su reloj. "Será mejor que salgamos de aquí si queremos coger el último tren de regreso a la ciudad."

"Está bien", dijo Arnold, irguiéndose un poco y mirando a través de la ventana rota. Vio que las puertas de hierro que llevaban a Clayton habían sido derribadas para que los camiones de bomberos pudieran pasar. Aún podía ver el resplandor rojo y blanco de sus luces, a lo lejos en el bosque, y también pudo ver una enorme columna de humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo nocturno. Pero no veía a ningún policía merodeando por la estación. Sin embargo, sabía que no estarían muy lejos, y que tendrían que ser cautos cuando salieran de la cabina.

"Pero vamos a esperar hasta que escuchemos que el tren viene," dijo, agachándose de nuevo. Rhonda asintió.

"Curly, ¿estás bien?" preguntó, y Curly levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Creo que no," dijo, su voz extrañamente tímida. "Creo que voy a vomitar."

"Vamos," dijo Rhonda, poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a levantarse. Lo llevó a la parte trasera de la cabina, y Arnold lo escuchó vomitando entonces. Miró a Helga, quien estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas ahora, su pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus manos cruzadas. Abrió la boca para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Lila le apretó el hombro y habló.

"¡Esa fue una broma terrible", susurró. "No puedo creer que James estuviera en esto. ¡Siento como si no lo conociera en lo absoluto!"

"Sí," dijo Arnold distraídamente, suspirando. Él no tenía problemas para creer que James pudiera hacer algo como esto - no pudo evitar pensar que Lila no era la mejor persona para juzgar caracteres.

"Arnold, fuiste tan valiente," susurró ella, cada vez más cerca de él en la oscuridad. "Normalmente no apoyo la violencia, pero Teddy se lo merecía. Tú… tú… me has impresionado tan - pero- tan gratamente," admitió.

Arnold se volvió para mirarla. En la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana rota Lila lucía tan hermosa como siempre. Y por primera vez lo miraba como si fuera alguien especial para ella; no sólo el buenazo de Arnold, el chico que estaba enamorado de ella.

Apartó la mirada de Lila cuando oyó el sonido de un tren que se acercaba hacia ellos por las vías. Se puso de pie, ayudando a Lila a levantarse, y luego fue hacia Helga, pero ella ya estaba poniéndose de pie por su cuenta, y se negaba a mirarlo. Pasó junto a Lila y él y se subió a la plataforma. Rhonda apareció de la parte trasera de la cabina, todavía caminando con su brazo alrededor de Curly.

"Salgamos de una vez de aquí," dijo ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio al oír el sonido del tren que se aproximaba.

* * *

.

Pagaron por el viaje de regreso a la ciudad con dinero que Rhonda tenía en su bolso y encontraron asientos en el cuarto coche del tren casi vacío.

"¿Hey, chicos, consiguieron un poco de diversión por Halloween?" el conductor les preguntó con una sonrisa cuando vino a checar sus boletos. Le dirigieron una mirada que decía claramente: No Preguntes.

Rhonda se sentó con Curly todavía bajo el brazo - parecía que él por fin se había dado cuenta quien estaba tratando de consolarlo, y viajó sentado con su rostro acunado entre el cuello y la clavícula de Rhonda, sus cansados ojos estaban cerrados, un brazo posado sobre el regazo de la chica. Arnold los observaba, sentado al otro lado del pasillo con Lila y Helga, en un asiento que estaba frente a los suyos. Estaba feliz por ellos - sabía Curly seguía conmocionado por lo ocurrido, pero sospechaba que iba a estar bien, con la ayuda de un poco de ternura de la chica de la que había estado enamorado desde que eran niños.

Mientras tanto, sin embargo, estaba sintiendo bastante lástima por sí mismo. Había echado a perder las cosas con Helga sin siquiera intentarlo - cuando habían estado dentro de Clayton la había sentido que se abría hacia él un poco; por la forma en que se había apoyado en sus brazos; por la forma en que se había aferrado a él cuando se asustó. Pero ahora estaba sentada tan lejos de él como le era posible, mirando a otro lado, hacia el pasillo. Arnold sabía por qué – porque Lila estaba sentada junto a él, con su hombro apretado contra el suyo, ofreciéndole sonrisitas tímidas y coquetas cada pocos minutos. Arnold no sabía qué hacer - no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero sabía que estaba haciéndole daño a Helga en el ínterin. No podía creer que estaba deseando encontrar la manera de dejar ir a Lila sin aspavientos- apenas hace unos días habría sido una explosión de felicidad el sólo sentarse a su lado como ahora.

¿O no lo habría sido? Quizás Lila era más divertida como fantasía que como realidad.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Hillwood, los cinco bajaron. Caminaron en silencio por el vecindario, hasta que llegaron a la lavandería sobre la que Curly vivía.

"¿Todavía no vuelven tus padres?" Helga le preguntó.

"No," Curly murmuró sombríamente. "No van a regresar de Vermont hasta mañana."

"No creo que debas estar solo esta noche", dijo Arnold. "¿Por qué no vienes a dormir en mi casa?"

"Gracias, Arnold," dijo Curly, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo también voy", dijo Rhonda.

"Pero -" Arnold comenzó, sin saber cómo se sentirían sus abuelos acerca de que una chica pasara la noche en la casa de huéspedes.

"No lo voy a dejar", dijo Rhonda bruscamente, interrumpiéndolo. "Mis padres nunca se darán cuenta – van a estar totalmente borrachos después de la fiesta." Arnold no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, por lo que sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando rumbo a la casa de Lila, que también estaba en el lado más pobre de la ciudad, a sólo tres cuadras de la casa de huéspedes.

"Buenas noches a todos", dijo Lila dulcemente, cuando llegaron a la escalinata. Le sonrió a Arnold. "Nos vemos en la escuela", le dijo.

"Sí", dijo Arnold, ávido de que se fuera para poder hablar con Helga. Lila se volvió y entró en su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Caminaron hacia la casa de huéspedes, Arnold caminando junto a Helga, que todavía no lo miraba.

"¿Quieres venir también?" le preguntó.

"¿Para qué?" Helga le preguntó con un bufido, dejando que su pelo le cayera sobre la cara.

"Sólo para pasar el rato, tal vez comer unos cuantos caramelos, y platicar," dijo Arnold, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

"Suena patético," Helga gruñó.

"Bien", dijo Arnold, su corazón hundiéndose. _'__Sabías que esto te __iba a __doler'_, se dijo. Pero fue incapaz de detenerlo – se había enamorado de Helga de todos modos.

Llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, y Curly y Rhonda entraron, mientras Helga se alejó pisando fuerte por la acera.

"Entro en un segundo," Arnold avisó, antes de trotar detrás de Helga. La alcanzó y la agarró del brazo, pero ella se lo quitó de encima con violencia.

"¿Puedes dejarme en paz?!" ella pidió, mirándolo.

"¡No voy a dejar que camines hasta tu casa sola después de medianoche!" dijo, herido por su grosera actitud.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Helga.

"¡Porque me importas!" Arnold gritó, harto. Helga pareció un poco aturdida por su arrebato, y se quedó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándolo fijamente. No podía creerlo, pero de hecho parecía haber perdido el habla.

Uno de sus vecinos abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y les gritó, diciéndoles que se callaran.

"¡Ya se acabó Halloween!" clamó, antes de cerrar su ventana de golpe.

"¿Ves, Arnold? dijo ella en voz baja. "Se acabó Halloween."

"Eso no quiere decir...," Comenzó Arnold, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba pensando. Halloween pudo haberse acabado, pero eso no significaba que los sentimientos que había desarrollado por esta difícil chica se olvidarían.

"Por favor, sólo regresa y platica conmigo por un rato," le suplicó.

"¿No se pondrá celosa tu nueva novia?" Preguntó Helga, todavía a la defensiva.

"Lila no es mi nueva novia" contestó.

"¡Pero es tu gran oportunidad!" dijo ella, lanzando sus manos al aire. "¡Todo mundo sabe que has estado enamorado de ella desde hace años! Esta noche realmente parecía interesada en ti."

"¡Sólo porque no estaba actuando como mí mismo!" Arnold dijo, dándose cuenta de eso a medida que hablaba. "Estaba impresionada por el hecho de que golpeé a Teddy, lo que no es para nada quien soy yo en realidad. Si ella quiere estar conmigo porque piensa que soy alguien que no soy, entonces, bueno, yo no quiero estar con ella".

"¿Estás decepcionado?" Preguntó Helga, después de una pausa.

"No," dijo Arnold. "Lo de Lila ya se me pasó. Nunca estuve _enamorado_ de ella. Sólo fue un encaprichamiento."

"Sí, claro", dijo Helga con una risita, mirando a sus pies.

"Helga, por favor", dijo Arnold. "Regresemos a la casa de huéspedes."

"¿Para qué?" Helga volvió a preguntar, más dócil ahora.

"Porque," Arnold dijo tímidamente, incapaz de mirarla. "Porque - realmente no puedo explicar por qué - pero - no quiero que te vayas."

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento después de eso. Arnold se quedó mirando sus zapatos.

"Está bien," dijo Helga en voz baja, dando un paso hacia él. "Mis padres nunca se darán cuenta que no llegué, de todos modos."

Regresaron al Sunset Arms, y Arnold cerró la puerta con llave una vez que estuvieron en el interior. Encontraron a Curly y Rhonda en el sofá de la sala, apoyándose el uno contra el otro y comiendo de un plato las sobras de dulces de Halloween.

"¿Quieren un refresco?" Preguntó Arnold, mientras Helga se sentaba en frente del sofá, recostándose contra éste. Curly y Helga asintieron.

"¿Tienes de dieta?" Preguntó Rhonda.

"Uh, no lo creo", dijo Arnold.

"Oh, qué demonios," dijo Rhonda, lanzándose otra barra de Snickers en miniatura a la boca. "Ha sido una larga noche. Voy a permitírmelo por hoy."

Arnold sonrió, se fue a la cocina y volvió con cuatro latas de Coca-Cola. También trajo unas papas fritas, salsa y las sobras de una pizza que tenía el nombre de Ernie en ella – ya se lo pagaría luego - estaba demasiado hambriento para preocuparse ahora.

"Gracias a Dios, ¡me muero de hambre!" Helga dijo mientras Arnold puso todo en la mesa de café. Los cuatro se reunieron alrededor y comenzaron a comer, y mientras lo hacían, una sensación acogedora, confortable, llenó a Arnold. Habían logrado salir de Clayton, y allí estaban ahora, sanos y salvos. Le sonrió a Helga mientras ella se metía una papa frita en la boca. Ella dio a su hombro un pequeño empujón y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Una parte de mí está un poco disgustada conmigo mismo", dijo Rhonda, dejando el trozo de pizza que estaba comiendo para tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Helga.

"Por la comida chatarra", dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la pizza que estaba comiendo. "Soy anoréxica," aclaró llanamente, tomando otro bocado.

"¿Lo eres?" Curly preguntó con preocupación.

"Bueno, ya no me mato de hambre, obviamente," dijo "Tuve que ir a tratamiento. Ahí es donde estuve el verano pasado. Fue terrible, pero mis padres me amenazaron con enviarme a un manicomio si no buscaba ayuda. Soy una anoréxica en recuperación ahora, supongo que puedo llamarme así ".

"Whoa," Helga murmuró. Arnold se sorprendió, también, por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Rhonda siempre era tajante, pero que rara vez revelaba algo tan personal acerca de sí misma.

"¿Así es donde estuviste el verano pasado", preguntó Curly, pensativo. "Te extrañé."

"¿Me extrañaste?" Rhonda dijo con una risa. "Pero apenas nos hemos hablado desde la primaria."

"Lo sé," respondió Curly en voz baja, un poco avergonzado. "Aun así te extrañé."

"Eres tan tierno," dijo Rhonda, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Curly sonrió. Helga y Arnold se miraron y levantaron sus cejas, intentando no reírse. Rhonda estaba siendo realmente amable con un chico - ¿quién habría pensado que Curly sería el que finalmente la conquistaría? Cuando eran niños Rhonda solía encontrar su obsesivo comportamiento desagradable, no tierno. Arnold desearía pensar que ella había visto más allá de su extraño y torpe exterior y había llegado a apreciarlo por lo que era; pero estaba seguro de que el hecho de que Curly había crecido para ser razonablemente guapo tenía por lo menos un poco de ver en el asunto.

"Así que de eso es de lo que Teddy estaba hablando en el coche," Arnold habló.

"Sí," dijo Rhonda. "Él me hacía bromas sobre eso. Creo que la razón por la que me he sentido tan miserable por tanto tiempo es porque me he rodeado de gente como él. Extraño a Nadine." dijo con nostalgia.

"Lo que echas de menos es a alguien a quien mandar," dijo Helga, sonriendo.

"Oh, igual que tu echas de menos a esa chica asiática que hacía todo por ti," Rhonda replicó. "¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Penélope?"

"Phoebe," dijo Helga, rodando los ojos. "Y no sólo extraño mandarla -. Aunque, bueno, era divertido."

"¿Por qué tú y Phoebe se distanciaron de esa manera?" Preguntó Arnold. Recordó las palabras de Phoebe de más temprano en la noche, cómo había hablado amablemente de Helga.

"Una palabra," Helga murmuró, mirando hacia abajo a su pizza. "Y empieza con G'."

"Gerald," dijo Arnold. "¿Dejaste de juntarte con Phoebe porque comenzó a salir con Gerald?"

"Simplemente no podía soportarlo," dijo Helga, sacando un pepperoni de su pizza. "Todo ese besuqueo, y esos ojos de borrego a medio morir, y el estar tomados siempre de la mano. Y de repente ella ya no tenía tiempo para mí. Supongo que lo intentó, pero yo estaba tan sacada de onda por el hecho de que tenía novio, que la alejé de mí antes de que ella lo hiciera".

"Sí, estuviste medio mal al hacer eso", murmuró Arnold. Helga le dirigió una mirada molesta. "Pero sé a lo que te refieres," dijo. "Los dos son mis amigos y me alegro de que estén juntos, pero a veces es muy desagradable."

"Estás celoso," Rhonda prescribió dulcemente.

"¡No lo estoy!" Arnold respondió, aunque por supuesto sabía que ella tenía razón.

"Sí lo estás," Rhonda respondió con calma. "Necesitas una novia, Arnold. Y tú necesitas un novio", añadió, mirando a Helga. "Si ambos tuvieran sus propias relaciones, los asuntos de sus amigos no les molestarían tanto."

"¿Qué eres, psicóloga?" Helga respondió bruscamente.

"A eso quiero ir a la universidad," dijo Rhonda con una sonrisa. "Soy excelente para examinar a la gente. Es el secreto de mi éxito."

Arnold quería decirle que el secreto de su éxito era más probablemente el dinero de su familia y su buena apariencia, pero en lugar de eso simplemente tomó otro bocado de pizza y sonrió para sus adentros.

"Tú, por ejemplo", dijo Rhonda, mirando a Curly. "Eres buena persona. Inteligente. Caballeroso. Encantadoramente excéntrico. Y enamorado de mí," añadió, "lo que significa que tienes un excelente gusto."

"Buen diagnóstico", dijo Curly con una sonrisa abochornada. Rhonda se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura y la besó en la nariz.

"Oh, Dios, he perdido a otro," Helga murmuró, observándolos.

"No te preocupes, Helga," dijo Curly, riendo mientras Rhonda besaba su cuello. "Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos." Helga le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Arnold pudo ver que no estaba muy convencida.

"Sigo diciendo que ustedes dos necesitan un poco de romance en sus vidas," dijo Rhonda, terminando su pizza y tirándose en el sofá, jalando a Curly con ella.

"Vamos a ver si hay alguna vieja películas de terror en la televisión", dijo Arnold, con ganas de cambiar de tema.

"Oh, justo lo que necesitamos esta noche", dijo Helga, sonriéndole. "Más terror."

"Hey, chicos," dijo Curly, mientras Arnold repasaba los canales. "¿Acaso – acaso alguien de ustedes vio a - a ese chico - que nos ayudó a salir del edificio"

"Sí," dijo Rhonda. "Eso fue raro."

"Yo lo vi", dijo Helga. "Espero que lograra salir a tiempo."

"Y su novia, también", dijo Rhonda.

Arnold y Curly se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta quien había sido ese chico? Cuando Arnold pensó en eso sintió un espasmo de escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo - todo encajaba: lo que había dicho acerca de que iba a encontrar a su chica en la cafetería, el hecho de que dijo que solía trabajar allí, y el uniforme gris que llevaba.

Pero él y Curly no dijeron nada más al respecto a las chicas; así que solo se acomodaron para ver una película de zombis que estaban pasando como parte del maratón de cine de monstruos. Arnold supuso que ya habían tenido suficiente de fantasmas por un año, sino es que por toda una vida.

Mientras Curly y Rhonda se acurrucaban juntos en el sofá, Arnold se deslizó hacia atrás y se recargó contra Helga, que estaba sentada en el suelo. Trató de prestar atención a la película, pero lo único en que podía pensar era en el olor de su pelo, y la proximidad de la mano, que estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la suya.

"Sólo para que conste," ella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído después de un rato, "Me impresionaste mucho, también."

"¿Con qué?" Preguntó Arnold, con el corazón desbocado por su cercanía.

"El puñetazo que le diste a Teddy," dijo con una sonrisa. "Fue impresionante. Y la patada fue aún mejor."

"Tengo que admitirlo," dijo Arnold. "No siento remordimiento alguno."

Helga comenzó a carcajearse suavemente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Arnold. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tú", dijo Helga, empujándolo y riendo. "'No siento remordimiento alguno,'" pronunció, imitando su tono serio.

"Cállate," dijo Arnold, sonriendo.

"Eres tan malditamente considerado y ecuánime," dijo Helga, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?"

"A mí me gusta como soy," dijo Arnold, fingiendo estar ofendido. "Alguien tiene que ser el responsable."

"No me malinterpretes," Helga dijo, "creo que es -... es decir, me gusta"

Arnold se dio cuenta de que sus hombros estaban presionándose entre sí, ahora. Se apoyó en ella, y cuando lo miró a los ojos, su nariz casi tocaba la de ella.

"Alguien tiene que cuidarte", dijo, levantando una ceja. Ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió un poco, y no se alejó.

"En serio," dijo ella, en voz baja. "Gracias. Si no hubieras estado allí esta noche... no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Creo que hubieras estado bien", dijo Arnold, pensando en el muchacho que los había ayudado a escapar del fuego.

"Tal vez", dijo Helga. "Pero no estaría aquí ahora", añadió tímidamente, poniendo su cabeza en los cojines del sofá. Arnold se echó hacia atrás, y, sintiéndose audaz, enganchó su brazo al de ella. Esperó por un aterrador momento a que ella objetara groseramente, pero en lugar de eso sólo puso la mano en su rodilla y mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla del televisor. Se sentaron así, un poco tensos al principio, pero eventualmente sus músculos se relajaron, sus cuerpos se amoldaron el uno al otro; la cabeza de Helga se recargó en el hombro de Arnold mientras poco a poco comenzaba a dormitar. Vaya noche larga que habían tenido, y Arnold estaba agotado, - demasiado - tanto física como emocionalmente. Se sentía tan bien el quedarse dormido con Helga sana y salva a su lado; y con Curly y Rhonda ya durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. Todo parecía estar bien en el mundo.

* * *

.

Arnold se despertó en medio de la noche cuando sintió a Helga empujarse un poco contra él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tirado en el suelo cerca del sofá, Helga sentándose a su lado y mirando alrededor de la sala de estar. Parecía un poco asustada.

"¿Escuchaste algo?" le preguntó, cuando Arnold se sentó y se frotó los ojos.

"No," dijo, bostezando. "Estaba dormido. ¿Qué escuchaste?"

"No lo sé", dijo Helga. "Algo me despertó."

"Bueno, seis personas viven arriba", dijo Arnold, estirándose. "Tal vez alguien no puede dormir."

"Supongo," dijo Helga, poniéndose de pie. Arnold se levantó también, bostezando de nuevo. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan cansado y tan saciado. Quería acurrucarse de nuevo en el suelo con Helga y volver a dormir.

"Míralos," susurró Helga, mirando hacia Curly y Rhonda. Estaban profundamente dormidos en el sofá, con los brazos alrededor del otro. La cabeza de Curly escondida bajo la barbilla de Rhonda. "¿Qué va a ser de ellos?" preguntó con un suspiro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Arnold preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. "Lucen muy felices según yo."

"Sí, por ahora," Helga murmuró sombríamente. "Pero, ¿qué va a pasar cuando Rhonda tenga que enfrentarse a sus amigos ricos con Curly del brazo?"

"Creo que sus verdaderos amigos lo aceptarán," Arnold susurró.

"¿Verdaderos amigos?" Preguntó Helga. "Rhonda sale con perdedores insulsos que se preocupan más por las ventas nocturnas que por los sentimientos del otro."

"Somos sus amigos," dijo Arnold con un encogimiento de hombros. "Nos preocupamos por ella más que por zapatos."

"¿Crees que Rhonda va a estar ahora de amiguita tuya en la escuela?" Helga le preguntó con burla. Arnold frunció el ceño.

"Bueno - sí," dijo. "Creo que hay más en ella de lo que pensábamos. Es una buena persona, Helga. Sólo es que fue criada de una manera extraña."

"¡Hombre!" dijo Helga con una risa. "Le das a la gente mucho crédito."

"Deberías intentarlo alguna vez," Arnold murmuró, deseando que se aligerara un poco. "Lo que me preocupa son Teddy y sus amigos. Van a darme una paliza cuando vuelva a la escuela el lunes," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Um, lo dudo, Arnold", dijo Helga con una sonrisa. "Van a estar en el centro de detención juvenil el lunes, si no es que en la cárcel."

"Oh, sí", dijo Arnold, sintiéndose un poco culpable por sentirse aliviado.

"No te pongas tan triste", dijo Helga, rodando los ojos. "Fue culpa de Teddy que el edificio se incendiara, después de todo. Si no hubiera empujado a Curly la linterna no se habría roto."

"Todavía no puedo creer que le hicieran eso," susurró Arnold, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tal vez se merecen estar tras las rejas."

"Sólo espero que Rhonda no rompa su corazón, ahora", dijo Helga, su mirada fija en ellos mientras dormían. "Si lo hiciera, voy a tener que matarla personalmente," agregó.

"No creo que lo haga", dijo Arnold.

"Me gustaría tener tu fe en la gente," Helga murmuró.

"A mí también me gustaría", dijo Arnold, mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos tristes y como buscando algo. Pensó en su sueño, en cómo se había sentido cuando la besó, su mano le picaba por tocarla. Y - tal vez porque estaba medio dormido, tal vez porque sentía como si estuviera soñando - lo hizo.

Puso su mano suavemente en la mejilla, y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos un poco húmedos cuando lo miró.

"Nunca voy a romper tu corazón," le susurró, acariciando su mejilla.

De repente hubo un ruido chirriante que venía de la cocina, y los dos jadearon, y se apartaron de un salto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Helga, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo… no lo sé," Arnold tartamudeó, avergonzado y nervioso - ¿cuánto más podrían soportar? Oró porque sólo fueran las viejas tuberías que crujían.

Pero cuando entraron en la oscura cocina vieron que la puerta trasera había sido abierta, y se balanceaba con el viento, que hacía volar la pequeña cortina que colgaba sobre su ventanita.

"A-alguien dejó la puerta abierta", dijo Helga, siguiendo a Arnold dentro de la cocina. Ella agarró su mano, y él la apretó, su ritmo cardíaco creciendo.

"Estaba cerrada cuando vine hace rato," Arnold le dijo en un susurro asustado. La puerta, como en respuesta a sus palabras, se abrió unos centímetros más.

"Hay algo ahí," Helga susurró con rigidez, y Arnold pudo sentirlo también. Aunque no podían ver nada, había una especie de presencia invisible en la puerta de la cocina, mirando hacia ellos, carentes de ojos, pero penetrante a la vez.

"Q-quién está ahí?" Arnold preguntó, tratando de hacer que su voz saliera firme. La puerta permaneció inmóvil, pero Arnold todavía podía sentir algo que los veía desde el otro lado del piso de linóleo a cuadros.

"M-mano Izquierda," Helga susurró en un gemido, apretándose contra la espalda de Arnold.

"No," dijo Arnold, sintiendo un frío moviéndose a través de su cuerpo ante la perspectiva. "Creo que es algo más. Alguien tratando de darnos las gracias."

"¿Qué?" Helga le preguntó en un susurro aterrado. La puerta se abrió por completo de golpe, como para confirmar la afirmación de Arnold. Él y Helga se tragaron sus gritos y saltaron hacia atrás.

"Ahora eres libre," dijo Arnold, sintiéndose loco, pero sin saber qué otra cosa hacer con esta certitud. "Te dijimos dónde encontrar a Trudy, y Clayton se ha ido. Ambos son libres. Pero no pertenecen aquí."

"¿Arnold?" Helga dijo, confundida.

"Así que déjennos ahora," Arnold siguió, hablando al pesado vacío de la cocina, que estaba poniéndose más frío por el aire que entraba por la puerta abierta. "Eres libre. Toma a Trudy y vuelve a casa."

La puerta comenzó a cerrarse, lentamente y sin ruido, aunque crujiendo un poco mientras lo hacía. Justo antes de que se hubiera cerrado por completo se detuvo, y Arnold escuchó pasos en el patio trasero. Corrió hacia la puerta, la cerró y echó el cerrojo. Retiró un poco la cortina que colgaba sobre la ventana de la puerta, su mano temblaba mientras lo hacía. Mirando hacia fuera, vio la puerta de madera de la cerca que rodeaba el pequeño patio golpearse con fuerza, y en el callejón detrás de la casa de huéspedes vio a un chico y una chica alejarse corriendo, mano en mano, sus risas haciendo eco por el silencioso vecindario. La chica llevaba una túnica blanca que ondeaba a su espalda mientras corría, y fue lo último que Arnold vio antes de que desaparecieran en la brumosa oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Helga, haciéndolo saltar al acercarse por detrás. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y miró hacia el patio trasero, pero los chicos que Arnold había visto ya no estaban.

"N-nada", dijo Arnold, su cabeza recibiendo de golpe la presión por lo que creyó que acababa de presenciar. "Sólo estoy siendo un loco," dijo, forzando una risita.

"Se sentía como si hubiera algo allí", dijo Helga, abrazándose a sí misma. "¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

"No lo sé," Arnold mintió, negando con la cabeza.

"Dijiste Trudy," Helga le recordó, levantando una ceja. "¿No era ese el nombre de -"

"Helga", dijo Arnold, suspirando y pasándose las manos por la cara. "No quiero hablar de eso. Ha sido una larga noche, y para ser honesto contigo – estoy un poco asustado."

"Oh, lo siento", dijo Helga, luciendo genuinamente preocupada. "¿Quieres ir a dormir?"

"Sí," dijo Arnold con un movimiento de cabeza. "Pero no voy a poder dormir aquí ahora", dijo, mirando cautelosamente hacia la puerta y comprobando que el cerrojo estuviera puesto de nuevo.

"¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?" le preguntó al darse la vuelta, sin pensar realmente. Su cuello le dolía, y su suave cama lo llamaba.

"Si saliera de la boca de alguien más, pensaría lo peor", dijo Helga con una sonrisa. Las mejillas de Arnold enrojecieron por su implicación.

"Sabes que no quise decir-"

"Lo sé", dijo Helga, "Eres Arnold."

Arnold no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse insultado o no. Decidiendo que estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse, simplemente siguió a Helga fuera de la cocina. Se detuvieron delante del sofá en el camino, para checar a Rhonda y Curly, quienes no se habían movido.

"¿Crees que van a estar bien aquí abajo?" Helga le preguntó en un susurro.

"Sí," Arnold susurró. "Voy a poner mi alarma para las seis AM. Podemos bajar y despertarlos antes de que mis abuelos se levanten."

"Eso sí que sería divertido," Helga dijo mientras se abrían camino por las escaleras. "Tus abuelos bajando por el periódico de la mañana y encontrando a un par de adolescentes que pasaron la noche en su sofá."

"En realidad, si fuera mi abuela, probablemente sólo les serviría los pancakes de calabaza que sobraron de ayer" Arnold murmuró mientras se abrían camino a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Arnold, él cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a su armario. Sacó un viejo par de pijamas que eran demasiado pequeños para él ahora y se los arrojó a Helga.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella, desplegando los pantalones.

"Algo para dormir," dijo Arnold, sus mejillas ardiendo. Estaba empezando a pensar que quizás este no era un plan tan brillante - era bastante extraña - la idea de Helga durmiendo en su habitación. Pero por alguna razón que no podía dejarla ir. Después de todo lo que había sucedido esta noche, el oscuro mundo de afuera todavía parecía un poco peligroso, y, como Rhonda había dicho en Clayton, no parecía seguro separarse. '_Quizás solo tengo un poco __miedo de dormir __solo esta noche'_, pensó para sí mismo, mientras entraba a su armario para cambiarse. Se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama a toda prisa, no le gustaba la sensación de estar solo en la oscuridad. Cuando salió vio a Helga sentada en su cama en sus viejos pijamas, y prácticamente corrió hacia ella, la vista era tan reconfortante.

"Esta ha sido la noche más extraña de mi vida", dijo Helga, al acostarse junto a Arnold en su cama matrimonial. Arnold se quedó mirando a su tragaluz y sonrió.

"Feliz Halloween", dijo, con los ojos fijos en el cielo nublado por encima de ellos.

"Sí," dijo Helga en un suspiro, abrazando a una de sus almohadas. "Creo que el año que viene aceptaré tu oferta para escuchar a Gerald parlotear sobre leyendas urbanas."

"¿Es una promesa?" Arnold preguntó con una sonrisa, rodando hacia ella.

"Claro", dijo Helga, sus ojos comenzando a cerrarse.

"Buenas noches," susurró Arnold, con ganas de inclinarse para besarla, pero sintiéndose muy extraño ante la perspectiva, siendo que estaban acostados en su cama.

"Buenas noches, Arnold," Helga murmuró, con los ojos cerrados. Arnold la vio dormir durante unos minutos, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Se agachó y tiró de la manta por encima de ellos, y sacó su reloj de alarma fuera de la plataforma, lo programó para las 6 a.m. y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

.

Cuando puso su cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido casi al instante, envuelto entre cansancio y la calidez. Pero en ese lugar entre el dormirse y el soñar, recordó algo, y ese recuerdo entró en sus sueños, sustituyendo sus pesadillas habituales.

Recordó los terribles minutos dentro de Clayton cuando pensó que los chicos vestidos de médicos eran espíritus reales; o cuando llegaron a la segunda planta y vieron ese furioso fuego viniendo a su encuentro. Los momentos en los que pensó que podrían no salir vivos de allí. Se recordó mirando Helga, entonces, o simplemente pensando en ella, estando de pie detrás de él mientras intentaba protegerla del peligro a su pequeña manera.

En esos momentos en los que había pensado sus vidas acabarían, su potencial futuro juntos había brillado ante sus ojos. El futuro que podrían haber perdido, si algo terrible sucediera. Era el tipo de cosas de las que apenas estaba consciente en el momento, pero que volvían a él justo antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño, y que se repetían en sus sueños.

En lugar de la desaparición de sus padres, soñó con su futuro con Helga esa noche. Vio una vida en la que no estaba solo, en la que ya no era un huérfano más. Observó la felicidad que les costó tanto conseguir; vio cómo se salvarían el uno al otro de sus pasados solitarios. Vio a los dos juntos en el parque en verano, leyendo y dormitando en la orilla de un arroyo. Los vio en la universidad juntos en otoño; se vio a sí mismo robándole besos escondidos entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Los vio sentados juntos ayudando a sus hijos a decorar un árbol de Navidad. Los vio en una boda, ambos abrazando a su hija, quien llevaba un vestido blanco.

Era el tipo de visión que no podría posiblemente recordar. Un regalo con el que no podía quedarse. Para el momento en que se despertaría en la mañana, lo habría olvidado. Pero algo se quedaría con él – un poco de esperanza, para los difíciles días y meses venideros. Una pista en el fondo de su mente de donde su consuelo yacía. En cierto modo, siempre había estado allí - en algunos aspectos él la había estado buscando a ella, renuentemente y sin saberlo, toda su vida.

Para la mañana ella había encontrado el camino a sus brazos; para la mañana él la abrazaba contra él. En su sueño, se pidió recordar, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo. Trató de encontrarla en sus sueños, trató de decirle lo que sabía. La encontró de pie, de todos los lugares posibles, en la esquina de la calle afuera del edificio en el que su antigua escuela de preescolar había estado. Ella se volvió hacia él y le sonrió cuando él corrió para anunciarle las buenas nuevas sobre su futuro.

"Arnold," dijo, antes de que él pudiera hablar. "Lo sé."

* * *

.

Arnold se despertó con un sobresalto, un sonido fuerte y discordante lo sacó de su profundo sueño. Se dio cuenta de que era su alarma disparándose, y golpeó el botón de snooze. Miró a través de su tragaluz y vio que todavía estaba oscuro afuera - pero un toque de luz del sol color azul pálido era visible en el cielo nublado de la mañana.

'¿_Por qué puse mi despertador __tan temprano __un domingo__?_ 'se preguntó, frotándose los ojos. Entonces se volvió, vio a Helga profundamente dormida junto a él, y, literalmente, se arrojó fuera de la cama de la sorpresa.

Ya en el suelo, todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior llegaron volando hasta él. Helga se despertó, bostezó y miró por encima del borde de la cama hacia él, adormilada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó, sus ojos todavía eran unas rendijas por el sueño.

"Um," dijo él, tendido en el suelo y mirándola. "Sólo un poco de yoga matinal" levantó sus piernas y fingió estirarse.

"Eres tan extraño", dijo, tirando de las mantas hacia arriba, sobre los hombros. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y lo observó fingir posiciones de yoga.

"Bueno, con eso basta," dijo Arnold después de unos minutos, volviéndose a otro lado para que ella no viera sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"¿Qué hora es?" Helga murmuró, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

"Hora de levantarse, me temo", dijo Arnold, agarrando su ropa del suelo. Trató de no mirar el tirante del sujetador que se asomaba por entre el suéter y los jeans doblados mientras los tiraba sobre la cama para ella. Su corazón latía mientras agarraba algo de ropa para sí mismo de su armario - si sus abuelos encontraran una chica en su habitación – lo que sucedía ahora - estaría castigado de por vida.

"Regresaré enseguida", dijo, corriendo al pasillo con su ropa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y en silencio se deslizó por las escaleras desde el ático, verificó izquierda y derecha por alguna señal de que los adultos estuvieran despiertos. No podía oír nada, sin embargo, sólo el lejano sonido de la televisión.

'Oh, Dios', pensó, recordando a Curly y Rhonda. Oró que Ernie no se hubiera levantado temprano para ver las noticias.

Bajando las escaleras como rayo, Arnold suspiró con alivio cuando vio que eran sólo Curly y Rhonda quienes tenían la televisión encendida. Estaban viendo las caricaturas de las mañanas de domingo y comían puñados de cereal directo de la caja; Lucky Charms de Oskar.

"Oye, Arnold!" Curly gorjeó alegremente. "Bonitas pijamas."

"Yo -" Arnold empezó, mirándose a sí mismo. "Chicos, tenemos que irnos antes de que mis abuelos despierten", dijo.

"No hay problema", dijo Rhonda, poniéndose de pie y estirándose. "Hemos estado despiertos por horas", dijo ella, sonriendo a Curly.

"¿Puedes creer que ambos tomamos clases de ballet?" Preguntó Curly, de pie también y poniendo la caja de cereal sobre la mesa de café. "Y que los dos lo dejamos al mismo tiempo"

"¡Sí, justo antes de la puesta en escena de El Cascanueces en quinto grado!" Rhonda terminó con una sonrisa. Arnold se quedó mirándolos.

"Wow," dijo secamente. "Qué coincidencia. Um, tengo que ir a vestirme", dijo, avergonzado. Se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba.

"¡No existen las coincidencias, Arnold!" Curly gritó detrás de él. Arnold se encogió y deseó que bajara la voz, aunque se alegró de ver que Curly parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad - bueno, lo normal para Curly. Ya podía decir que él y Rhonda iban a volverlo más loco incluso que Gerald y Phoebe, sin embargo.

Después de vestirse en el baño, Arnold se apresuró a regresar a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Encontró a Helga vestida con su ropa normal y estudiando el contenido de su escritorio.

"¿Qué son todas estas cosas?" preguntó ella, y Arnold se dio cuenta con sombría mortificación que se refería a sus pobres intentos de recrear el mapa que había encontrado en el diario de su padre.

"¡No veas eso!" dijo sin pensar, poniendo las manos sobre ellos, como para ocultar sus patéticas ensoñaciones sobre encontrar a sus padres. Helga frunció el ceño, y retrocedió.

"Caray, cálmate", murmuró, apartando la mirada de él.

"Lo siento, es sólo..." su voz se fue apagando mientras recogía los mapas y las doblaba bien. "Yo voy a – te lo contaré algún día, pero no ahora; ahora tenemos que sacar a Curly de aquí antes de que despierte a toda la casa de huéspedes y me meta en graves problemas..."

"No se te permite entretener a invitados como nosotros, ¿eh?" Helga le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no," dijo Arnold, tomándola de la mano y llevándola fuera de su habitación. "No invitados femeninos, al menos."

"Hay que esperar que Rhonda no chismorree que tuviste dos chicas a la vez para pasar la noche," dijo Helga al pasar por el pasillo. Arnold se volvió para hacerle una seña para que se silenciara.

"¡Serías el granuja más desvergonzado de la escuela!" , susurró.

"Oh, Dios", gimió Arnold, corriendo por las escaleras. ¿Qué había estado pensando anoche? Hacía pocas horas el dejar que Rhonda y Helga durmieran en la casa parecía lo más perfectamente racional, pero ahora no podía creer lo descuidado que había sido. Aunque, bueno, había que reconocer que había dormido muy bien, y sin pesadillas. . .

Abajo, en el vestíbulo, Rhonda y Curly estaban esperando junto a la puerta, Rhonda vistiendo el chaquetón de Curly de nuevo. La cosa era enorme y empequeñecía su pequeño cuerpo, y Arnold no sabía mucho sobre moda pero dudaba el viejo andrajo estuviera 'en boga'. "No podía dejar de preguntarse si ella tendría el coraje de vestirlo en la escuela, como había hecho alguna vez con la chaqueta varsity de Teddy.

"Muy bien, salgamos de aquí", dijo, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente sacó a sus tres invitados por la puerta principal del Sunset Arms.

"Gracias por dejar que me quedara anoche, Arnold," Curly dijo cuando estuvieron fuera. "Realmente - ayudó", dijo, con un poco de timidez.

"No hay problema, Curly," dijo Arnold con una sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor sobre su decisión ahora que estaban fuera de la casa de huéspedes y en camino a la casa de los padres de Curly.

"Sí, realmente sabes cómo hacer una fiesta, Arnold," dijo Rhonda con un guiño. "¿En dónde desaparecieron ustedes dos anoche?" preguntó, mirándolos a él y a Helga.

"Oh – nosotros - simplemente - ... subimos a…" Arnold tartamudeó, su voz apagándose.

"A hacer yoga", dijo Helga con una sonrisa. Rhonda se carcajeó, y Curly sonrió.

"¿Así es como lo llaman estos días?" Rhonda preguntó mientras Curly le entregaba un cigarrillo. Puso otro entre sus propios labios y luego encendió los dos.

"Ustedes saben," empezó Arnold, siendo incapaz de detenerse. "que en verdad no deberían fumar, es adictivo, y muy malo para -."

"Arnold," dijo Rhonda, haciendo un alto cuando llegaron a la lavandería, "Eres bueno para dar consejos y todo eso, pero por favor," dijo, tomando su cigarrillo y sosteniéndolo delicadamente entre sus dedos. "Cállate."

Arnold empezó a protestar, pero ella se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Curly le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Sé que es una estafa corporativa", dijo él, abriendo la puerta que conducía a su apartamento con una llave. "Estoy tratando de dejarlo."

"Me temo que soy una mala influencia", dijo Rhonda, soplando una cortina de humo por la comisura de la boca y sonriendo.

"Vamos arriba," Curly le dijo, agitando la cabeza hacia la escalera. "Te voy a preparar algo de desayunar."

"¿Van a estar ahora pegados de las caderas todo el tiempo?" Helga gruñó al tiempo que Rhonda lo seguía al interior.

"Es muy posible", dijo Rhonda.

"Uno sólo puede soñar," Curly añadió con un suspiro de ensueño. Despidieron con un gesto de la mano a Helga y Arnold al tiempo que la puerta de vidrio del edificio de apartamentos de Curly se cerraba. Arnold los vio trotar por las escaleras juntos; riéndose de algo mientras subían.

"Oh, Dios mío," Helga gimió. "Voy a tener que huir de la ciudad si tengo que empezar a juntarme con Rhonda todos los días."

"Vamos, no es tan mala", dijo Arnold, volviéndose para caminar con ella hacia abajo, hacia la casa de Helga, que estaba en la parte un poco más rica de la ciudad. "¿Qué pensarías de empezar a juntarte conmigo todos los días?" preguntó tímidamente, mirando hacia adelante.

"No lo sé," dijo Helga, pensativa. "¿Vas a seguir tratando de decirme qué hacer todo el tiempo?"

"¡No soy así!" se quejó Arnold, deteniéndose en seco y volviéndose a verla. Helga levantó una ceja.

"Está bien, soy un poco así," gruñó, avanzando, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Pero ¿tratarás de entender que no es porque quiero ser mandón, es sólo que quiero lo mejor para ti?"

"Es sólo que quiero lo mejor para ti", repitió Helga, imitándolo. "No voy a ser capaz de andar cerca de ti si sigues hablando como mi papá", dijo con una risa.

"¡Dios, eres tan difícil!" Arnold dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Tienes que burlarte de todo lo que digo?"

"¡No lo estoy haciendo!" Helga protestó. Arnold le dio una mirada.

"Está bien, sí lo estoy haciendo", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "Pero es que eres un blanco tan fácil."

"¡Helga!"

"Lo siento, lo siento," dijo ella, con una sonrisa, ya que se llegaron a su pórtico. Ella subió al primer escalón y lo miró.

"Siento como si acabáramos de tener una cita," dijo con una sonrisita traviesa.

"¿Te estás burlando de mí otra vez?" Preguntó Arnold, mirándola.

"Es posible", dijo Helga con un suspiro, mirando la calle, hacia el sol, que iba creciendo poco a poco detrás de la niebla de la mañana. "¿Puedes vivir con eso?" preguntó ella, mirándolo de nuevo.

"Nunca tengo suficiente cuando se trata de ser presa de tus burlas," dijo Arnold, sacudiendo la cabeza, y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso.

"¡No!" Helga exclamó, poniéndole las manos sobre su pecho. Habló tan fuerte que Arnold casi se inclinó hacia atrás.

"Lo siento", murmuró Arnold, herido, empezando a alejarse. Pero ella agarró su suéter y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

"Es sólo que tengo mal aliento por la mañana," murmuró, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa. Arnold sonrió y rodó los ojos. Helga besó sus dedos y se los puso en los labios, presionando su beso allí levemente. Arnold quiso tomarla en sus brazos, pero ella empezó a subir las escaleras.

"Te voy a – te voy a estar viendo por ahí," dijo ella a toda prisa, atravesando la puerta principal y desapareciendo en el interior. Arnold se quedó ahí sintiéndose un poco aturdido, un poco abandonado, muy confundido, pero increíblemente feliz, a pesar de todo.

_'Bueno_,' pensó, alejándose, sus manos se empujaron profundamente en sus bolsillos: '_Estoy __enamorado de ella'_. No había vuelta de hoja. Se sintió condenado - Helga no se lo pondría fácil, lo sabía, aunque sospechaba que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Pero algo dentro de él, algo en lo que no podía poner el dedo con exactitud, lo hizo sentirse esperanzado. No podía dejar de sonreír para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia su casa a través de la creciente luz de la fría mañana, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no parecer un vagabundo desequilibrado.

Mientras subía a trotes las escaleras de Sunset Arms, y el helado aire de noviembre le enfriaba los dedos, anheló un baño caliente. Y después de esto, tal vez llamaría a Helga. Tal vez irían a ver una película. Tal vez acabarían siendo una pareja normal; tal vez podían salir en citas dobles con Gerald y Phoebe.

O tal vez no, pero a lo mejor... Aun así, no importaba lo que pasara después; porque aunque acababa de dejarla, no podía esperar para verla de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

Nota de Sandra: Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y que tengan un feliz Halloween. Gracias a todos quienes dejaron reviews hasta ahora: Prixs, TurquoiseGirl18, acosta perez jose ramiro, GRIMMM, Geraldine Hatch, MarHelga, Milanh, Raven Granger, Nova por Siempre, y a todos los que revisen después. Sus comentarios nos alegran el día tanto a Heidi –porque se los pasaré- como a mí. Voy a dejar una nota de autor que Heidi puso originalmente explicando algo sobre esta historia y sobre otra que pretendía ser su continuación. Gracias a todos de nuevo.

Nota de Heidi: Si les parece que el tono de la historia cambió hacia el final, les aseguro que lo hice con toda intención, ¡en serio! Porque pretendo que esto sea el comienzo del argumento de otra historia más larga. Los asuntos sobrenaturales se acabaron, pero voy a continuar con el desarrollo de la relación entre Helga y Arnold en un fic que trate de Navidad a finales de ese año.

Octubre 31 de 2014.


End file.
